The Injured Fox
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Steve becomes injured. What else is there to do but call on Miss Rochefort to help? Epilogue: Confess and your worries shall be washed away...
1. SilverHaired Harassment

STEVE

"Hey…" Lee Chaolan looked on at Lili de Rochefort.

"Uh, hi," She says, immediately turning back to her friend.

He smiles, looking her up and down.

"Can you not do that?" Lili mumbles.

"Oh. Sorry. So, you waiting for anybody?" I smile and look at them. I wonder what her response would be. Even her friend, whom I recognized as Ling Xiayou, stared.

"Maybe, but I know it's not some ass-faced pervert like you."

It took me the strength in my body not to laugh out loud.

"I have no idea of which you are speaking of."

She sighs, "Look… I will willingly bring my hand across your face unless you find somewhere else to sit, or be quiet. I'm trying to be polite, but… it's apparently not working out."

"Now come on, you know you don't wanna act like that," He says, bring her mouth to her neck, gently kissing it. My smile faded.

_Aw, that's disgusting to me that a bloke could just treat a lady like that. It's starting to sod me off, really…_, I think.

"Get off of me, you freak!" She yells, her hand sinking into his gut.

He heaves but sits back up and just smiles at her. Then, like he was possessed, he grabs her wrist and squeezes it.

"Now you listen here," He growls, "Do you think you can just punch me in the stomach and I go away? You're damn wrong." He flashes a wicked smile at her. "Come on, let's go somewhere more private…" His lips moved to hers, and as she struggled to get away from his strong grip, Xiayou began to pound on his muscles. He ignores her as his hand progresses up Lili's thigh.

What the hell is going _on?_

"Alright," I say standing up. Nobody else was doing anything. "Listen you salad dodger," I snarl at Lee," Why don't you screw off and go shave your tagnuts?"I yell.

"What?"Lee says.

Hwoarang, now behind me clears his throat.

"I'm no British slang expert, but I think he's trying to say that you're fat and you need to shave your ass hairs. Correct?" He says, facing me. The whole diner stared at me as well, even outside the bar area. I nod bluntly, turning back to Lee.

"Yes! Pay up, jackass," He says, sticking his hand up to Paul.

"My ass hairs are perfectly sha-" His sentence was cut off by a punch to the right side of his face. Is that spit I see flying from his face? Lili pulls her hand back and sighs, standing.

"Let's go, Xiayou,"Lili says quietly.

"My Peking duck!" She moans.

"Xiayou!"

"I'm coming… " Xiayou stands and walks toward the door with Lili.

"Oh no, you don't," Lee says.

We all turn to him and look at his hand.

A gun.

" Come to me, Lili," He speaks softly. She stands there.

"Don't be shy. Because my gun sure isn't, trust me."

She takes small steps to him.

"There, there…" Once she was within reach he pulled her by the hips to him.

"Get off of her!" I say, anger taking over and running to him. After all this, I guess my sense was iffy.

So I forgot about…

"The gun!"Lili yells at me."Steve! The gun! He'll-" He lets her go. She runs towards me, but before she can get there…

Somebody was shot. Twice- bang bang. I guess it hurt. But all I knew was that I hoped Lili was okay. After all, she was a lady.

All black. Does that mean I was shot? I wasn't sure.

But I could speak. To myself, and…

"Lili?"

From my view, she was crying.

"I'm so- so sorry! It's my entire fault…"

" What? No, don't say that. It's not your fault at all. Promise."

"I-I-I hope he can forgive me!"

"He? You can call me Steve…er…"

"I should've just given into Lee. I acted so stupid! Now Steve is hurt…all because of me!"

"No! No… Lee disrespected you in a dumb way! I mean it! You shouldn't have given in."

"I acted so stupid," She repeats.

"Oh, stop. Please!"

"I- you're right… But wouldn't that be kinda awkward? I don't want him to feel… I don't feel that way about him."

"Uh…what?"

I think I was listening to a conversation.

"Xiayou, I shouldn't stay with him. What with his leg, I know, but don't you think he can take care of himself?"

So I was listening, not taking part. Lili was talking to Xiayou. Was… was she planning to ask if she could stay with me? To help me? What about my leg?

"Xiayou. I don't like him like that. We're barely acquaintances."

"But…"

_But what? You know, Steve. She sees you as an 'acquaintance'. Nothing more. Bet you feel pretty fucked, eh?_

_Oh, shut up conscience. I don't need to listen to you. You're not real!_

_I'm very real. Tell me Steve… you feel for her. You were mad at Lee because you wanted tghat to be your lips on her neck, shortening her breath… making her moan your name with each small nip._

_I thought consciences make you do good things! Why are you making me think those perverted thoughts?_

_I am in charge of your sexual desires, after all. You know it yourself. She's easy to bone._

_Bone. _

_Bone._

_Bone._

The words echoes in my head. I mindlessly put my hands up to my head.

"Oh! Xiayou! He's waking up! Yay!"

Waking up?

Was I sleep?

Are they already at my house?

"Don't go through my stuff, now…"I mumble. Did they hear my battle with my conscience? Did I speak In my "slumber"?

_C'mon Steve. Say it with me. Bone. Bone. Bone._

_No! Go away. I'm busy._

_With what?_

…

_Exactly. You know she's hot._

_Stop! No she's not. Lili's not hot!_

"Lili's not hot!" I repeat. I hope nobody heard that.

_Keep lying to yourself, Steve. I'll come back and strike you harder than a baseball bat can._

_Fuck you._

Stupid conscience. I'll just lift my eyelids up real quick…


	2. When The Cat Leaves

STEVE

My eyes could have never prepared me for the sight in front of me.

In front of me was a beautiful Monegasque girl, her blonde hair a curtain around her face. She wore a smile on her face. She looked familiar.

"What…what's going on?"I say silently.

"You got shot, by Lee…" She mumbles.

It all comes back to me.

"Hm." I say.

All is quiet. I wondered if they were going to tell me about Lili's staying at my house and all.

"I feel so bad that you are here," Lili began."So I decided…"

"That you're going to stay with me for a while to assist me in my time of need?"

Lili gaped."Xiayou will be there from 10 to 8!"Xiayou quipped in Lili's loss of words.

"We have a present for you," She mumbles.

"Really?" I say. Things were starting to look up.

"Close your eyes, put out your hands," She says, a smirk appearing.

I do as she says, and soon enough, there was something cold and metal put into my hands…

"C-Crutches?" I say, confused.

"Merii Kurisumasu!"Xiayou yells.

I sigh heavily.

"I have to walk with the sticks?" I moan.

"Unless you want Lili to carry you around," Xiayou says.

"No," me and Lili say.

"Whatever, it's a good idea."

"Well, we can leave once the discharge papers are signed. I'm taking a nap," Lili murmurs.

"What a big help you are." Xiayou sighs.

I look at Lili closely, thinking of what she has been through today. After being felt up by a man who was 31 years older than her, she witnessed an innocent man being shot (poor me, right?), then she had to sit here the whole time while I get the works- bandaging, whatever. She must be tired.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water from downstairs…" Lili says. She seemed so… distanced.

As soon as Lili was out the door, Xiayou smiles at me.

"What?"

"She thinks that you getting shot at is her fault. She's been crying, saying, I hope he can forgive me, it's all my fault, I should have given in, stuff like that. I went downstairs and ate, since I never finished my Peking duck-"Her voice turns sour at that point-"- but she stayed by your bed. She wouldn't go eat. She didn't wanna leave you."

"Re-Really?" I say.

"Yeah. She talked to you too. Only when I left though. I stayed by the door and listened."

"What'd she-"

"Say? She apologized. Cried some more. She even- I don't want to say..."

"What? What, what?"

"She laid her head on your chest. She whispered, I'm so sorry, then cried. And then there's…the mystery caller."

"Huh?"

"She still had her head on your chest, then her phone buzzed… she said hello. They went back in forth for a while, in French, before she said I love you in English. Then, more heated conversation. This time, in…English and French. It went like, "You can't say that, French French French, I'm okay, French French French, I'm too old for you to be trying to act like I'm breastfeeding, French French French"… Then she screamed, "You act like you're important to me but you're not! Fuck off", then hung up."

"Ouch. Maybe her dad."

"`Prolly."

Just then, Lili walks in.

_She told me she thinks you look hot,_ Xiayou mouthed.

"What'd you say?" I say loudly, I have to admit.

Lili just sits, her water next to her, and closes her eyes.

"She's so tired," I whisper to myself. Just then, the nurse walks in. I smile when Lili nearly jumps as she loudly pulls the curtain back.

When we get home, Xiayou and Lili help me get into bed. Xiayou takes Lili's bag upstairs and heads out to the car for something.

Lili and I just sat.

"When I said you looked hot…"

I look at her as she does vice versa.

"…Your face was flushed. I was scared, so I just thought you got overheated, so your face turned colors."

"Oh." Because Lili looked so upset, I decide to have some good fun with Lili.

"So you think I look ugly?"

"Wha- No! No, that's not what I'm trying to say! You look nice, you're not ugly…"

"Jeez. I was just kidding around."

No response.

"I'm going to sleep. Tell Xiayou I said goodbye."

I give her a nod.

But, then I regret it-

How was I supposed to get up the stairs once Xiayou leaves?


	3. At Least He Got To See One Naked

STEVE

Of course, down was easy. Up was harder. That's why Lili came back down to me sitting at the bottom of the steps. Now I was hungry- how was I supposed to get down then get up without help?

So, I wonder where Lili was at right now. She could help me- I just hope she wasn't sleep…

I open the door to the guest quarters, expecting Lili to be in bed, looking at TV, or sleep. But apparently that wasn't it…

I have never seen a naked woman. Ever. I remember once, though, I had looked at a whole lot of porn for a whole year, from 14-15. But all the ladies were usually clothed, though, maybe in a bikini, giving a guy a blowjob. Also, Hwoarang saw a passed out, braless prostitute on the ground when he was biking. He took a whole bunch of pictures that I still have on my phone. That was when I was maybe, 17? A while ago. Her boobs were out for a show, and her panties were awfully torn, but not revealing anything too… intimate. But I relish those pictures, and wouldn't let anyone touch them. Also, that 14-19 period was also when I learned the wonderful arts of masturbation- something I still do to this day. Sometimes I check that very same porn site, still looking at some stuff now and then. But no naked women for Mister Steve Fox- until now.

Lili was naked. Her beautiful body was slender, and her body was also dripping wet. I couldn't help but be turned on. Her towel was draped over the bed, her clothes next to it. I let out a mental moan as I look down to see my erection growing bigger. I lean a bit closer in anticipation, only to have the door creak a bit. Lili immediately looks over to see me. She looks at me, bewildered.

"Steve!"

"Oh-I, Lili, sorry! Really! I just…"

"Pervert!" She screams at me.

"No, no, that's not it…"

We stand there staring at each other.

"Well are you going to stare, or close the door like it was?"

"C-close the door."

More staring.

"Well _close it already!"_

"Oh!" I slam the door back, my breathing ragged.

I stand up, grabbing my sticks and hopping into my room, lying in my bed. I stare at the ceiling, fantasizing about her naked, dripping, body.

I hear a buzz, thinking it was my phone, but it was Lili's from the next room.

"What Xiayou?... I know. I'm sorry. That was rude of me...Nothing…. I don't know where he is! In his room?... No, I'm not in there with him…. Nothing happened! I swear. I took a shower…yes,_ alone…_. Got dressed, then you called. That's it… Xiayou! I'm not having sex with him! It's weird how you're single and you insist on trying to hook me up with Steve. I'm not attracted to him in that way.….OK…. See you tomorrow."

"In that way? Then what way- never mind," I mumble to myself.

Later, I find myself moaning in pain, as my leg throbbed. I reach for the medicine on my nightstand. I took 2 last time, and it didn't last long, so I might take three.

"Make sure you eat," Lili says softly at the door, "You'll get sick if you don't. Especially if you are going to take more than two, which I know you are going to do."

"Yes, I am taking 3, actually."

"Do I need to take you down to eat?"

"No. I think I got it."

"Oh. Good night then."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"…Apology accepted," She mumbles, before turning around and heading to her room.

I decide not to eat, because firstly, I have no appetite. And secondly, I actually didn't quite know a good way to get down and get up yet. I roll over and sleep soundly after taking 3 pills.

After a few hours of silent slumber, I wake up to a funny taste in my mouth. I then feel a serious gurgle in my stomach, so I grab my sticks and hop to the bathroom. A few seconds later, I was throwing up my guts into the toilet bowl.

I yell for Lili with no response. I yell over and over before I puke some more.

_I should've listened,_ I think.

After a while, I hear soft footsteps.

"Oh, Steve," She says.

I look up at her. My jaw almost dropped through the floor at the sexy sight in front of me.

She had on a pink slip, which came just about above her knees. She kneeled down next to me, her hand on my shoulder.

I wondered if this was some kind of punishment for earlier. The throbbing erection I had earlier was back.

After I finish retching, I turn to her and speak- not exactly to her, but I did.

"Tease," I say quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She says, pushing some Pepto-Bismol and a medicine cup towards me.

"Yes you do."

"I really do not."

"You do, too know."

"Know what?"

"You're only wearing that outfit because you know I'm going to look," I say.

"I don't control whether you look or not."

"I didn't say you did- I just said you know I'm going to."

"Well, are you looking?"

Silence.

"Sort of. I can't help myself, really."

"Well, maybe your little observation was right. I'm going to bed; keep the puking to a minimum, okay?"

I nod.

"Good night, again."

"Good night."

I lay awake into the night, still thinking about earlier, and about the pink slip.

"Tease," I say aloud to myself."Such a tease…"

After waking up, I peep in on Lili. She was still sleeping.

The doorbell rings, and I look at the clock- it was 9: 57. That was Xiayou.

After thinking about it, I try to slide down the steps. That was uncomfortable, really- I need some kind of cushion.

After looking at the closet, and at the blankets, my plan starts to formulate. At the same time, this plan wouldn't awaken Lili.

"Coming!" I yell softly.


	4. The British Accent Is Sorta Hot

LILI

If I had known any better, I would have stayed in bed.

But, I got up and went downstairs to them anyway.

"Jackass!" Xiayou had kicked Steve in the arms, his good leg, hip, thigh, knee- everywhere.

"How dare you peep in on my friend like that? I should break your good leg!"

Xiayou kept hitting him, smacking, and Steve was on the ground. I wonder if I should start keeping some things from Xiayou.

_Take it like a man, Steve. You wanted to see a girl? Have fun watching one kick your ass,_ I think, but then I decided I should help him.

"L-Lili, call off your dog already!" Steve yells.

I snicker. "Xiayou, you can stop now."

"Good. I was getting tired." She stands back to look at her work.

"What the hell just _happened?_" Steve says.

"That's your punishment for thinking you can peep at my best friend just so you can get yourself off!" Xiayou hisses.

"That's not it!"

"Oh yeah? Then why were you there?" I say.

Xiayou sneers. She knew he didn't have an answer.

"I… I was going to ask you to help me downstairs and back up, but when I opened the door, you didn't notice me. And… I have to admit… I have never seen a naked woman."

"Ooh. You're a virgin…" Xiayou says.

"Yes, I'm a virgin."He looks down at his feet.

"Oh, _wow._ Poor _you._ That gives you no right, either way, to spy on me."

"When she was naked," Xiayou adds.

"I know, I know; I should not have done that, but I… just couldn't help myself. I guess… I was just…"

_Ring, ring, ring._

As Steve's phone rings, I pause and rub my temples.

"Hey, Hwo… That sounds pretty nice. I need a drink. Eh, about 9? It's too early to be wasted…Cool! Paul and Law can come too. Maybe Lili has some friends that can come over… No, I can't really guarantee you'll get laid tonight, but you can still bring some, just in case…OK! Till then, my Korean friend."

"I'm not drinking." I say.

"I am!" Xiayou says, jumping up and down.

"Eavesdroppers," Steve says.

"Knock knock!" We hear a yell from the other side of the door; Hwoarang.

"Come on in," Steve yells back.

After a bit of convincing acts and promises, I get Julia and Christie to stay for a while.

"Am I hallucinating, or is that Law kid staring at my chest?" Christie leans over and whispers to me.

I look and, sure enough, Forest Law was glaring.

"Ignore him, he'll get it." I mumble.

After a good 20 minutes, Xiayou was drunk, and so was Hwoarang, both of them jumping around wildly on the carpet to the booming stereo.

Steve shoves a glass of-was that vodka? - Something towards me.

"I'm good."

"No, you're sober." He flashes me a smile, and despite me still being irritated for yesterday, I accept the drink.

He pours himself a glass."Let's play have you ever," he suggests.

" I don't know, Steve," I say, "I really don't wanna get piss drunk or anything."

"Ah, just one game." More smiles.

"OK. You start."

"Have you ever had a crush on someone you hated at first?"

I take a sip.

7 games, is what we ended up playing.

By then, my head was in his lap and I was staring past him at the ceiling.

"Have you ever made out with a French girl?"

Silence, before I notice him setting down his glass.

His head moves closer to mine.

"You win," He mumbles before his lips meet mine in a greedy, full kiss. I part my lips to let his tongue in my mouth. After a while we pull away. He drains his glass.

"You win," He says again. I lift my head off of his lap leaning on him. Julia and Christie were cautiously sipping their drink. Hwoarang and Xiayou had just gotten up from a break, and were back to jumping around. Paul and Law were sitting and snapping to the beat of the song, Law even doing a small dance.

Xiayou then plops down next to me.

Hwoarang soon comes up to me, bows, and then sticks his hand out to me.

"Would you like to dance, m`lady?"

STEVE

"Aw, the baby cwyin 'coz his mommy popped her tit out his mouth?" Xiayou coos.

I was a bit upset to see my best friend dancing with Lili. They were sort of jumping around like Xiayou and him were, but more… fashionably, sort of.

"Be quiet, please."

"I saw you and Lili making out, I guess you got your wish, huh? I can get her back over here, if you want me to."

"…Keep going."

"Well, I was thinking… if you howl really loud, then say you're in pain, I bet she'll come over here."

"That'd be lying."

"No, it wouldn't."

The pain was inexplicable as she kicks, hard, into my wound. I cry out in pain, doubling over.

I feel a hand at the back of my head as I feel tears forming.

"It's okay, Steve. It's alright," A soothing voice comforts me.

_Lili._

I straighten up, the pain fading a bit.

"I'm okay."

"Good," She says. I smile and my lips go on her neck. I gently suck on her neck, getting small moans from her.

"Oh, Steve…" She says into my ear.

I keep nibbling on her skin.

"We can go somewhere private once everyone leaves," She whispers into my ear. I nod.

After another half hour, everyone went home, including Xiayou.

Lili helps me upstairs and we immediately fall onto my bed, our lips meeting fiercely in the middle.

Lili unbuttons my shirt and peels it off. She kisses my chest, and I bring her shirt over her head.

She pulls down my tight boxing shorts (what with my inability to train, I took to wearing them around the house) and takes my hard erection in her hands. I slide her skirt off. I moan when she cups my erection and slowly brings her hand up and down.

I unhook her bra, and then take a hard nipple in my mouth. I slowly take her panties off, her doing the same with my boxers.

Not hesitating, I position her with her legs open to me. I get on my knees on the floor, being cautious of my leg.

I let my tongue open her folds, and her pussy shivers as I let my tongue flick over it. I get a series of moans from her.

"Oh, God, Steve! Don't stop… please!"

Hearing her beg for me made me feel even more turned on.

"Steve! Oh, Steve- I- I'm gonna cum!"

That encouraged me to keep going- I flick my tongue faster and occasionally slide my tongue inside of her.

She screams out my name as I feel her sticky juices pouring out of her. She panted like a dog.

"Steve… I want to feel you inside me," I nod and smirk as I reach into a nearby drawer and pull out a condom. I take the wrapper off and slide it down my throbbing erection.

She wastes no time straddling me, her legs on either side. She slowly slides her dripping pussy down onto me. She lets out a loud moan and I return it. She throws her head back as she slowly rides me. She could tell, I bet, by the look on my face that I wanted her to speed up. She happily obliges and starts to go up and down faster. I can feel her pussy contracting around me. I moan.

I wonder if this is what would have happened if Lee had gotten her. He would have probably made her do this. Make her slide up and down on him for pleasure. No… he would have probably made her drunk first, so she wouldn't oppose to him.

Like I did. Well, this was never my intentions, but I was wasted, she was wasted- this happened.

_Would she have done this if we were… sober? Would she have made love to me?_

"Oh, Lili… please stop," I say. She stops, dismounting me. She lies next to me, staring at me confused.

"I can't take advantage of you, love," I say to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I… just can't."

"Steve….?"

"Not like Lee wanted to."

"You're _not Lee,"_ She says.

"You're drunk."

"It doesn't matter, Steve," She whispers. "It doesn't matter whether I'm drunk or not, you have… no idea how much I want this. I want _you._"

I look at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lili."

"You don't need to apologize. I think… I understand."


	5. Stevie, Lilypad, Brittany, and Hwoarang

**I don't own Tekken…Namco does. Lucky bastards.**

**Sorry for all the deleting and uploading… I had some italics issues.**

**Release the kraken!**

LILI

"There is nowhere to park!" Xiayou complains. The mall parking lot wasn't even that crowded. It seems like the people here had parked their cars in two different parking spaces; there was really nowhere to park because nobody parked right.

"Can we go home, on that note?" Steve says.

"No, I found a spot," Xiayou says giddily.

After an hour of begging, pleading, and coaxing, Xiayou finally got Hwoarang and Steve and I to go to the mall with her. Hwoarang has been silent the whole time. I wonder why…

"Alright, everyone out." Xiayou mumbles.

Hwoarang and Steve try to open the doors to no avail.

"Xiao, the doors aren't opening," Steve moans.

"Oh, sorry. I have the child safety lock on the doors in the back."

"Uh, may I ask why?" Hwoarang says.

"So when Steve and Lili have children, they won't fall out of the car when I baby-sit."

"That's not funny." I open my door and let Steve and Hwoarang out.

"I think it is!" Steve says, laughing. "Who knows?"

"Ew. That's so disgusting," Hwoarang says, hopping out.

Steve grabs his crutches from the trunk and hops out as well.

As we walk into the mall, I notice that it wasn't really packed. I turn to talk to Xiao, but her mouth was wide open.

"Hwoarang! You should try on that suit!" Xiayou squeals, pointing at a store.

"I dunno…" Hwoarang scratches the back of his neck. He nervously glances at Steve, but he was running his finger along the directory.

"OK! Let's go!" Xiayou takes Hwoarang by the arm and drags him to the store.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" Steve says. I didn't notice he had left the directory and had moved next to me.

I shrug.

"Cool, can we go to Build-A-Bear?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. Not at all. Why?"

**About a half hour later...**

"Hm. A Labrador or a Husky?"

"Can you decide already?"

"It's difficult. They are both so cute. Why don't you go make one while you wait?"

"No."

"Please?"

"This is for _little kids._"

"No, it's not. Oh, look, a bunny!" He hops over to the rabbit, and I had to admit, it looked pretty adorable.

"I'll make one, but only because I'm bored."

"Woo-hoo!"

I walk along the skin choices and pick up a wolf. I decided that it would be a good thing to dress.

I go to the stuffing station, and hand the guy my wolf.

"He's gorgeous!" Xiayou whispers in my ear. I jump. I glance at him, and he flashes a smile in my direction.

"How'd the suit-shopping go?"

"…Uncomfortably wrong."

I look to see that she had a black bear in her hand, Hwoarang was next to her with what I think was some sort of fox.

"He's a fennec fox. You don't need to look at his ears like that," Hwoarang says flatly.

We wait for the guy to stuff my wolf.

"You know, you're supposed to say the special bear pledge and whatnot, but I don't think you want to do that, huh?" The guy smiles at me.

"No, not really."

"No sound?"

I glance over at the small drawers and pick out a roaring sound.

"…Wolves don't roar."

"Mine does."

He shrugs and inserts the sound into his paw.

Steve goes behind Hwoarang, his bunny in tow.

"We should get identical outfits!" Xiayou says excitedly.

"I don't think so. This isn't for me." I blurt out.

"…Really? Who's it for, Steve?"

"Actually, yes."

"Aw! That's so cute!"

I roll my eyes.

"Does he know?"

"Why would I tell him?"

"Oh. Sorry. What's he gonna wear?"

I grab some plaid sneakers, a white button-down shirt, a vest, and some black cargo shorts. Xiayou hands me some sunshades.

"There." Xiayou picks up a cheerleading outfit for herself.

"What now?" I say to Xiayou.

"Go print out a birth certificate at the computer."

I type everything on the "computer" and get the certificate.

"What'd you name him?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

I shake my head and pay for the bear.

Steve was behind me and he hands his bunny to the clerk.

She was dressed with a white dress and white boots. Hwoarang's fox was wearing a karate outift. I guess they didn't have Tae Kwan Do.

"What's yours named, Xiao?" I question.

"Brittany."

"She sounds like that really popular bitch when you go to a new school. The one that ends up having herpes or something, with the football boyfriend." Hwoarang comments.

Steve chuckles and hands his bunny to the clerk.

"Do you forget there are kids here?" Steve whispers. Hwoarang shrugs and hands over his fox.

"What's your bunny's name, Steve?" Hwoarang says.

"Tell me yours first."

"Duh, Hwoarang."

"That's so self-centered. Who names a build-a-bear after themselves? Would you name your dog Hwoarang?"

"Probably. So what's it's name?"

"_Her _name is Lilypad."

I nearly choke. Xiaoyou bursts into giggles.

I hand Steve his wolf and his birth certificate. He hands me "Lilypad" and her certificate.

He raises the certificate to eye-level.

"Stevie."


	6. Totally Striked Out

STEVE

It thundered that night. Hard.

"If you need to sleep by me, just so you're assured, feel free," I say to Lili and she snarls.

"I'm not scared of thunder! What do you think I am?"

"Sorry I underestimated you.""Fine, then. If you need to sleep by me, just so you're assured feel free," she mocks.

"Meh."

"Night."

"G-"

_Boom._

"Goo-"

_Boom._

"Guess the thunder's not in your favor, huh, tough guy?" She smirks, leaning against the doorframe.

"Guess no-"

_Crackle._

"If the electricity goes out, you know I'm gonna call you in there with me, right?" I say in a thunder-free sentence.

"I'll already be there. You never know." She winks and heads into her room.

I go to mine and lay down, listening to the thunder. I stare at the time, 10:09, until it turns into 15, then 18, then….

It turns off.

"Aw, fuck!" I hear a muffled curse from Lili's room. I chuckle.

"Scared of the dark?" I yell. No response.

"Hey. Lils?"

Silence.

"Lili! Miss Emilie de Rochefort?"

Even more silence.

I sit up abruptly, freezing.

"L-Lili?" I say, barely above a whisper.

"Stop playing with me Lili!"

I feel a hand snake its way up my chest and it felt warm. I was about to turn my head and attack my captor.

"Boo." They whisper in my ear, so close I can feel the heat, and I actually feel their lips touch my ear.

I scream and turn to see Lili.

"How did you- how-"

"You can't be a good dancer if you can't make a swift move."

"Got scared?"

"Hell no. Got lonely."

"It's all the same."

"If you say so." I feel her lips land on my neck. I smile and turn to return her kiss.

Thunder strikes again and she jumps.

I pull away and smile warmly.

"You good?"

"I don't like loud noises," she mumbles. I lean back in for another kiss in the dark.

She was leaning in for another, but her phone rings. She sees it's Xiao and puts it on speaker.

"Hey, Lili! That storm is freaky!"

"You bet, Xiao." I say as thunder strikes again.

"Hey Xiayou." Lili smiles.

"Were you guys having sex when I called? I can call back if you're not finished." Xiao gasps after hearing both of us.

"No, Xiao." Lili says plainly.

"Okay."

We sit in silence over the phone.

"My battery's gonna die. I should save it, since I can't charge it now." She mumbles.

"Kay, Xiao. We'll see you tomorrow. Stay safe, alright?"

"Alright, guys. Don't be up too late."

"Whatever. Night!"

We hang up and before I could even think, Lili was back at my lips for another hungry kiss. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Out of fear, sorta. Night Steve."

She rolls over next to me and closes her eyes. An hour later, she was still tossing and turning.

"Can't sleep?"

"Course not. There's a fucking stampede outside."

"What a potty mouth." I snicker.

"Eh, whatever the _hell_." She sits up and tosses her hair over shoulder.

"I'm not gonna sleep tonight either," I say.

We sit in silence before I clear my throat and grab my sticks, hopping to the window. I lift a blind and I gasp at the sight.

Fallen trees, broken glass.

I sigh.

The doorbell rings.

"Don't worry, I got it." Lili bounds down the steps.

LILI

I open the door.

"Are you Miss Rochefort?"

"Uh…yeah? Who are you?"

The man was clad in a grey hoodie, sweatpants, and some raggedy sneakers. He had a heavy Russian accent.

"It doesn't matter. Just breathe."

I grit my teeth and land a strong kick on him in the stomach. He easily stands back up and grabs me. I knee him in the hip-it was pretty hard to see- and he falls again.

"Lili? Are you okay? I'm- I'm heading down there!"

_Just stay up there! Don't be stupid. Stay up there!_

When he gets up, before I can grab him again, a napkin is held to my face and I take a hearty breath.

…_Nothing but chloroform, you idiot._

_Nothing but chloroform._

_Knockout._

_**?**_

"_Hello? Hello? Who's here? Steve?"_

_I should have just ducked from the napkin. I feel stupid._

_What the hell is going on?_

**Some time later…**

"Where the hell am I?"

It looked like a basement.

I look to the right to see a speaker.

"Hello, Lili."

"Hey, what's up, how was your day, jackass?" I snort.

"Good. Very good. Now, if you want to live, answer my questions truthfully."

I look down. My arms were tied. Legs. Everything. Nothing I could do.

"Sounds… good, I guess."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"Don't fuck with me!"

"….Milky way."

"Answer me!"

"Monaco! Jeez, Monaco." If I was gonna be here forever, I could at least mess with him a bit.

"How old are you?"

"If you want to kidnap, you should know this stuff."

"…"

"17."

"Why are you not in France?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Ling Xiayou, I presume?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"…Do you speak French?"

"It seems you're not as smart as you make yourself sound, my brainless captor. You have already figured out I am from France- I reside there. I am just visiting here. Now, you take a wild card. Do I speak French?"

"…Well played. Do you want to live?"

"Take another card."

"Then you will help me with a few things."

"Yeah. On one condition…"

"Depends."

"What'd you happen to do with that sexy, British, blue-eyed, blonde boxer of mine?"

"Look right next to you."

Sure enough, Steve was tied up next to me.

"Hm. He's alive, right?"

"We'll leave that up to you. I will retrieve you in an hour."

"A-OK."

I scream and yell and make assorted noises at Steve, to wake him up, but he stays out.

I wonder if a teabag would wake him up.

_Ah, les stéréotypes._

_Time for a nap._


	7. Ch7 In Which A Whole Lotta Junk Happens!

_**AN**_:Tekken isn't mine….blahblahblahyeah.

This story took a good long bath to think of. An hour of my life wasted. OK, maybe 2. Point 5. Now I'm a prune. Stupid water.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Longer than usual `coz I like the most of you. J

Oh yeah, lemonylemonlemlemons! Woo-hoo!

Prepare for a chapter filled with supposedly foot-long penises(yeah, right),a "rather cross" Lili, and olive-y soap!

Goliad out.

STEVE

"Wake up, you fool! Come on! Up, up _up!_"

I continued to be silent, loving to hear her so angry.

"Wow, you're riled up, aren't you?" I looked at her, wide awake, and chuckled, discovering that I was growing tired of the joke.

"More than riled up. Why are we even here?"

"Because you didn't bother seeing who it was before you answered the door."

"How do you know that? You were upstairs in the bedroom!"

"Trust me, you didn't."

"I didn't, but so what?"

"Hm."

We sit in silence as we look around.

"Why didn't he blindfold us?" I wonder aloud.

"Dunno."

"Or cover our mouths?"

"..Still dunno."

"Something's freaky around here."

"Not like we can find out what it is, in this state."

"Who captured us, anyway?"

"My best guess is Lee." I grimace at the name.

"But… why?"

"Let's not talk about it."

I pause.

"What's on your mind," She says softly.

"Nothing."

"Sounds like a boring head you have."

"I know, right? Nothing goes on in there lately."

We have more silence.

"He might wanna finish you off," She says pointedly as my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"No, I want to know."

"Forget it, Steve."

"So, you're saying, he's gonna kill me?"

She ignores me, instead averting her eyes.

"Lili?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you miss about France?"

"What do you miss about England?"

"Nothing."

"I've always wanted to see Big Ben."

"I've always wanted to see Venice. But back to my question."

"Family."

"That's all?"

"Yup.""Oh. Well, the stars do look pretty nice, most of the time. I might miss-"

"Tea?"

"That's so stereotypical."

"I was thinking about it earlier."

"I remember Paul, Law, Hwoarang and I were out to eat. I went to the bathroom before we ordered, and when I came back, they had ordered me iced tea with a lemon. They all had sodas."

I couldn't help but laugh at my memory.

"Smart."

I smile faintly.

"Not many French stereotypes, lucky you."

"There are many. Trust me."

"Like…?"

"_Tons_ of people say French women don't shave."

"Well, you shave, right?"

"Guess."

"…No?"

"I'd hit you, but we're tied up."

"That's why I said it."

"Xiao keeps asking me how big your penis is." She giggles.

"Uh, you didn't-"

"I told her I wasn't gonna say." She says quickly.

"Oh. _Thank you._"

"What? Embarassed?"

"No, I think my penis is of great size."

"Yeah. You…you keep on believing that."

"You think it's small?"

"No."

"Alright, take a guess on how many inches."

"What? No!"

"Please? Just guess!"

"Uh… like… this is so stupid."

"8? A foot, maybe?"

"Definitely not a foot."

"At least, 9?"

"Nah. 8 and a half."

"Okay. That's… alright, I guess. Anyway, was the sex good, despite the size?"

"You mean the _unfinished _sex?"

"Please Lili, don't start-" I begin to moan, but she wasn't going to have any of it.

"I just want to know _why, _Steve. Why you felt how you felt, when you felt it. Why the hell were you thinking like that?"

"Because- you wouldn't understand."

"Well, how do you know that if you won't tell me, Steve? Don't just go assuming things, especially if you can't even _begin_ to know how the other person feels."

"But-"

"Steve, I've never fallen for somebody…so _hard._ I really have found it hard to find somebody to love. Of course, I love my father. And Sebastian, like a… cousin. But I mean, falling _in_ love. After what happened to you, I cried so hard, Steve. Guilt hit me like pouring rain. I don't know what it is about you, but… I can't keep myself away from you. "Your kiss, your touch, the way you talk, your eyes… You're so…"

"Irresistible?"

"Sort of like that," She says.

We hear soft footsteps on the stairs, and we can't help but stare.

None other than Lee Chaolan.

"I knew it!" I exclaim proudly.

"How are you doing, my poor victim?"

"Better than expected. What do you want with us, Chaolan?"

"Well, I want to kill you, and…" He looks at Lili. "I don't know what I want to do with her."

"You hurt her, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hmph. Fair enough."

We hear more pounding on the steps.

"Xiayou! Oh, my savior! Now, I'll still have one good leg!" I shout when I see Xiayou's face.

Before Lee could turn, Xiayou had whacked him around the head with a baseball bat. I sigh with relief.

"You idiots can't last a day without _moi._ That's how you say me in French, right Lili? Or is it-"

"No that's it." Lili says, staring at Lee's unmoving figure.

"Well, who's gonna be paying Xiao some yen? She has a life you know."

"Nobody, just untie us!" I shout. "These ropes are killing me!"

Xiao unties us and I sigh with relief. Lili, however, stands up and bounds up the stairs. We even hear the door open.

"Is she on her period or something?" I say to Xiao.

She shrugs. "What, you think we talk about that?"

"I don't know. She seems rather cross."

"That's such a British word," She giggles and helps me up the stairs. Lili was already in Xiao's truck.

"You okay?" I whisper to her.

"Why are you whispering? I can hear you. You can't whisper good." Xiayou whispers to me.

After hopping out of the truck(after taking off the child safety lock, of course) Lili stops and cocks her head.

"Xiao?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know where we were?"

"Well, I called you over and over and over, but you didn't answer. I knew something was wrong. So, I pulled some strings, that I'd rather not talk about, to get Lee's address!"

"You're such a good friend."

"Yeah, and, I got lonely, so I took the liberty of packing a bag to stay at Steve's house!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine with that," I say, with an eye roll.

"So, don't be too loud having sex while I'm there. I mean, hey, everybody gets horny, but don't get like, _super horny_. That's crossing the line." She smiles at Lili.

"I'm pissed that they left the door open." I say aloud.

"That's all you care about?"

"Yeah. I mean… I got a lot of sentimental stuff in there."

"Of course you do."

LILI

"Hey, Steve?"

"What?"

"First of all, don't _what _me. Second, are you going to cut your hair?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I think your hair is sexy."

"Oh. Thanks. It's weird, `coz a few guys have walked up to me from behind in a bar."

"Ew!"

We share a laugh before we hear a knock on the door.

"Just checking on you guys! Are you fucking yet? I can leave if you are!" Xiao says.

"Maybe," I call.

"Uh… On that note, I'm heading back downstairs. Keep it mute, okay? I'm not sure if the sex is good, because _somebody's _penis size is still unknown."

We hear her footsteps, then we both sigh.

"You tired?" Steve asks me.

"No, you?"

"No. Not even close. You?"

"How long do you want to go back and forth like this?" I question, turning to Steve.

"I don't know." We sit there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, before he leans in and kisses me softly. I return the kiss. Before long, my arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to me. We undressed each other, my lips traveling down to his neck before my phone buzzes.

"Um…" I shrug.

"Just see who it is."

I answer.

"Lili!"

"What?" Of course, it was Xiao.

"Get a hickey, okay? I want to-"

_Click._

"Wrong number," I say before I return to him.

We kiss more fiercely now, my lips(finally) going to his neck and gently sucking on his skin, his hands running down my stomach.

I lay my head on the pillow, his fingers slowly dipping inside me. I let out a small moan and hold him tighter. After 2 fingers were in, I thought that was it- but he slides in a 3rd. I let out a small gasp at the 4th, then his whole hand. I bring a fist to my mouth and bite on it as his hand moves inside me.

I call his name. I couldn't last for 15 minutes, before I feel a wave of pleasure wash over me and I feel my long awaited orgasm.

Long after my orgasm he pulls his hand out.

I steady my breath, then climb on top of him.

"As soon as my leg heals, _I'm_ gonna be on top, right?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, sexy."

I lower myself on to him, my moans echoing through the room. I couldn't help but feel like he had grown bigger since our last… encounter. I wonder if his size had seemed smaller because of the drinks I had had.

I last longer than earlier- maybe 20 minutes? I couldn't tell. Maybe half an hour, before my orgasm comes again and I gently bite into his shoulder as it passes through me. I knew his orgasm was coming to, but decided I was going to let him ride this one out for himself. As I climb off, I decided I wouldn't leave him hanging, so I put my lips on his long length. I get a couple of moans from him, but I wanted more. I impatiently twirl my tongue around and I get more and more moans, groans and calls as I progress. I finally feel him tense up and toss his head back in pleasure as his climax approaches- I tried to swallow what I could. He catches his breath and pulls me in for a long, passionate, kiss.

I lay my head on his beating heart and we lay like that as we fall asleep.

STEVE

The first thing I notice when I wake up is Lili is gone. I bite my lip and reach for my crutches.

After tuning in, I notice that the shower was running. Probably Lili.

I weigh my choices and creep on over to the bathroom, opening the door quietly. I feel the steam hit me instantly. I make my way over to the curtain. I place my hand on it, and pull it back.

"Rah!" I say, but all the blood rushes from my face and I stagger.

"_Lili!"_ Xiayou screams.

"No, don't call her! She'll-"

"I'll what?" Lili says behind me.

"No-I thought-"

She gives me an Icy stare with a glass of water in hand. She must've been in the kitchen.

I prepare to explain before something hits me in the head.

"Ouch! What was that?"

"Olive soap! Take that!" She yells as she chucks another bar at me.

"Oh stop it!"

"No! What a _perverted assface you are!" _She screams, chucking another bar.

Lili stands, staring. She cracks up at Xiaoyu throwing bars of soap at me. This continued for about 15 or so bars before I think she ran out!

"Ha!" I laugh at her, cruelly.

She stamps her foot in the tub and scoffs.

"Great, first I hear you two at it then this." Xiao moans and stamps again.

"We weren't that loud." Lili rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah? How about 'As soon as my leg heals, _I'm_gonna be on top, right?Yeah, I'll make sure that doesn't happen, sexy.'?"

"Well..." I trail off.

"Haha. Exactly." Xiao smirks and closes the curtain. "Now, can I finish my shower in peace? You can't just stand there all day staring at me."


	8. Lolita and Lindsay Lohan Meet!

A/N: Lemon? Er... Sorttt offffff... But it is NOT what you think it is. Heheh. Nope. I was gonna do a Lee POV, but I got sorta chap?

I don't own Lollipop Chainsaw, Tekken, or Lolita.

LILI

"Steve, the goddamned doorbell has been ringing for 30 minutes and you have not made any effort to get it." I say.

"...Well, you haven't either, as far as this door is concerned," He says, munching on a bag of chips.

"But I'm a _lady."_

He shrugs."So what? You have a vagina, you have boobs... which one of those makes you incapable to answer a door? Hell, I can't walk by myself. Now, that is a true reason."

I growl and stand up to answer the door.

"You'll regret it!" I yell. I turn the knob.

"Oh, what do _you_ want?" I say as I see Hwoarang on the porch.

"Move it, Lolita. Where's Steve?"

"He's on the couch, _ginger_."

"I'm not a ginger, _Lollipop Chainsaw."_

"I'm not from Lollipop Chainsaw, Lindsay Lohan."

"I'm not Lindsay Lohan, you- um..."

"Ha! I already win, Lindsay." I smile and let Hwoarang in. He bucks me while he walks by and I trip him up.

"You stupid little b-"

"Hey! Lil? Who's at the door?" Steve yells from the living room.

"It's me." Hwoarang yells.

"Oh. Come on in!"

After Hworang gets settled in his seat, he clears his throat."Steve, I was coming by to ask if you wanted to hit the bag in the basement."

"Oh, sorry Hwoarang. Before the shootout-"He winces-"I moved it in the garage."

"Me and Hwoarang'll get it out!" I volunteer quickly. He shoots me a look and I know I've just won my second point.

"Cool! Thanks a lot, Lili," Steve says, giving me a smile. Hwoarang just sits there with a blank stare.

"C'mon, _Lindsay."_

"Coming, _Lolita."_

We unlock the garage and flip the light on. It was really dim, but my eyes could make out the punching back in the corner.

"Don't stand and stare, Lolly. Let's get over there."

I yawn and walk over to the punching bag, ignoring him. I get a hold on the bag and look over to see Hwoarang just _standing there. Staring and doing nothing._

"Come on, Lohan, what are you doing?"

He shrugs."I dunno, nothing?"

"Get the fuck over here!" I hiss, irritated enough.

"I'm gathering my strength." He stretches and kneels down to fix his pants leg.

What an asshole!

I switch over to him and slap him, a noise echoing through the room, like skin hitting water flat from a diving board.

"Wow, Chainsaw, you think you're so tough, huh?"

I stand my ground.

He steps forward. I brace myself to be hit, but he does the unthinkable.

He pulls me into him and _kisses_ me, his lips doing all the work while I just stand there. He pulls away, tossing a strand out of his eyes.

I slap him again and step on his shoe with the heel of my boot.

"What do you think you're _doing_, gingersnap?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Lollipop Chainsaw?"

He pulls me in for another sustained, full on the lips kiss, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I let out a moan of protest, but he hugs me tighter.

"No...I..." I stand there, my lips tingling.

"Let's get the punching bag," He says and walks over to it. I stand there, dumbfounded.

_What the hell just happened? _I think.

"Wait... you can't just-"

"So you're saying you want more?" He says. He gives me a long stare, his eyes seemingly feeding off of mine.

"I...I don't know. I mean... you and Xiao are dating, and Xiao's my best friend-"

"We broke up. She's just too clingy, jumpy... too attached, you know? I neeed somebody... a bit more laid back, but who's still crazy for me, someone like you. You're pretty chill."

"What do you _mean?_ How are you so cruel that you could do that to your best friend? Steve is loyal, kind, he's sweet, funny, and, on another note, he's pretty sexy... But still! What kind of a friend _are_ you?"

"I dunno, Lolly, you tell me."

I had no idea what to say at first, but then I knew exactly what to say. I knew what was true.

"A horrible one. A terrible, forsaken, awful one. And you broke up with Xiao because what? She fell too hard for you? That's awful. I hope you burn in hell with no ice water. Let's get the goddamned punching bag and leave."

"Yeah. Like you didn't enjoy that." He taunts.

I run over to him and shove him into a plastic shelf, making its contents fall down on to Hwoarang. I shove him against it again, and this time I hold him down, my arms reaching down to hold him against it.

"Don't you fucking say that! I didn't enjoy any of that! I felt so terrible and..."

"Why are you so confused? 3 minutes ago, you were moaning into my mouth, now you're pissed at me. Jeez, girls." He rolls his eyes and I let him go.

"Lindsay, just get over here and get the punching bag."

He walks over without another word and grabs the bag. I get a hold, and as soon as I lift, he drops it.

"Let's just tell Steve it was too heavy. I really don't feel like it."

I stare at him before I knew he was right. Not about the bag- about me liking the kiss.

It was sort of like this.

When I would kiss Steve, it would be so gentle, and loving.

But with Hwoarang, awkward as it sounds, I loved it how he took control over me, and, needless to say, it actually kind of turned me on. I knew I was really stupid for falling for all this stupid stuff that he was doing to me.

I drop my half and sit on the punching bag. He sits next to me and shuffles some dust with his shoe.

We sit in silence before he almost randomly grabs me and kisses me. I try and push him off, but he holds me tight by my arms and I couldn't resist.

His mouth hastily drops from my lips down onto my neck, and I breathe out a few words.

"Hwoarang... I can't... not to Steve."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." I shiver as his fingers lightly make their way up my thigh and up my dress.

"I...Hwoarang..." He pulls my panties aside and I bite my lip as he gently probes me with one finger.

We both freeze when we hear the door knob turning.

"Bloody doorknob, why won't it- oh, there." Hwoarang quickly pulls his hand away and stands up to grab the punching bag. Before I can figure out what's happening, Steve opens the door.

"Any progress?" He says.

"No, your bitch insists on sitting down on the punching bag." Hwoarang says, and I get so angry that I just start screaming at him in French. Mostly threats.

"Vous pervers! Je vais te tuer! Juste ici, avec mes mains nues, je vais te tuer! Qui diable pensez-vous que vous êtes, me traînant ici et d'agir comme vous me posséder. Qu'est-ce un âne, un imbécile, un idiot! Je jure devant Dieu, Hwoarang, je vais te tuer! Comment pourriez-vous faire ça à Steve? Quel crétin!"

"What the hell is she _saying_?" Hwoarang says, staring at me.

"I don't know, but I think I heard my name." Steve says.

I stop screaming and kick the punching bag.

"You okay?" Steve says, after I cooled down.

"No. All because of LL over there."

"Be quiet, Chainsaw."

"No! I'm going to tell Steve what happened. Steve... your best friend is a lying, deceitful, cheater! He walks up to me like some kind of cool guy, trying to kiss me and touch me and be so _perverted_, like it didn't even matter!"

Steve remains silent, his mind obviously somewhere else.

He just shrugs."Let's not talk about it... okay?"

He turns on his heel and hops away.

**A/n: I cried while writing this. Boohoo.**

**anyhow, translation of Lili's wild rampage-**

**You pervert! I'll kill you! Right here, with my bare hands, I'll kill you! Who the hell do you think you are, dragging me in here and acting like you own me. What a jackass, an imbecile, an idiot! I swear to God, Hwoarang, I'll kill you! How could you do that to Steve? What a jerk!**

**Wow. Hurtful, very, very hurtful.**

**Till next time, my loveleh readers...**

**Get ready for Strip Poker!(I've said toooooooooo much!)**


	9. No, He Can't Read My Poker Face!

**A/N: Woah ho, last chapter got a tad bit out of hand. And, last chapter, I know, I said the Lee POV was gonna be in this chapter. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! **

**Well, that was sort of a fib. Sowwi.**

**Promise though, next chapter. Really! I mean it!**

**Another Lili POV. Next one, its Steve(I have a lot of promises...)**

**GoliadVSStormo(I might change it to LollipopChainsaw. I love that game )**

LILI

"I'm so bored, If somebody asked me to get on a stripper pole upside down in exchange for entertainment, I would do it." Steve says, blowing a leaf on the plant across from him.

"I'd toss hot water on you and say,'take it all off!', and then record you." I say, smirking.

"I'd chase you down the street in my boxers and smash your camera."

"Who says your boxers will still be on?"

"I'll go naked down the street. I refuse to let you have that kind of footage."

"Will you guys shut up about stripping and Steve's imaginary nakedness?" Hwoarang says. Nobody says a word about earlier and we all just brush it off. That whole 'stripping scene' was the first word Steve has spoken to me since my outburst.

After more silence, Hwoarang speaks. "I'll be in the bathroom." He gets up and walks away and Steve doesn't waste time talking to me.

"What really happened in the garage?" I feel taken aback by this comment.

"So you're trying to say that I'm lying?" I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"I didn't _say that._"

"Hwoarang was kissing me. And he..."

"Let's just forget it."

"Forget it? How can I, Steve?"

"Just... forget it. It was a mistake." He slumps his shoulders.

I feel my phone buzz before I can protest, and I slip it out of my pocket.

_Oh, it's Xiao. Probably calling to ask me if I want to cry with her about her breakup._

I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hola, Lili! Hwoarang called and said you guys were planning to play cards! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Wha-" I turn to see Hwoarang back. He makes an "I got my eyes on you" signal and I narrow my eyes.

"Sorry, Xiao. Come on over!"

We hang up.

"Hey, Steve, want to play Poker?" Hwoarang says, smiling.

"Strip or normal? I don't want to get myself in to something I can't get out of."

"Strip."

"Eh, I don't know."

"C'mon, Steve! It'll be fun. We might get both of them topless if we're lucky."

Steve smiles.

I hear the doorbell ring and I stand, knowing those lazy-asses won't get it.

"Wow, that was fast," I say to Xiao.

"Yeah, a chance to see Steve and Hwoarang shirtless is like a chance to be in heaven but not be dead."

_Hwoarang? But they broke up..._

We all sit down at the table, Steve grabbing the cards out of a drawer and shuffling them.

"Shirts, socks, pants, boxers or panties, bras..." Hwoarang says as Steve sets the cards down."Place your bet."

"Shirt," I say bravely.

"Shirt!" Xiao exclaims. Ah, best friends. They never let you do stupid things... alone.

"Shirt." Steve says.

"Socks, dude. You guys are some horny toads, you guys just want to be naked." LL snorts(in case you're wondering, I took to calling him LL because Lindsay Lohan was too long to prenounce).

Steve deals the cards after shuffling one more time. I check my hand and try to keep on a poker face at my hand-

_Royal flush._

Xiao does the same, Steve stays quiet, but Hwoarang was tickled pink. Everyone passes on some cards, but I keep all my cards. LL smiles at me slyly.

"Two pairs," Xiao mumbles.

"Two pairs," Steve says as well.

LL shakes his head.

"Flush, bitches! Get ready to slip it off, Lo-"

"Royal flush, _bitches_." I mock, laying out my hand as well. Steve silently curses and slides off his shirt. I clap and Xiao wolf whistles.

"Wh-What? There is a problem here. Steve, isn't it weird how you and Lili are fucking like wild rabbits every night and she gets a royal flush on the first hand? While passing _no_ cards on?" Hwoarang says. Everybody at the table turns to Steve.

"I dunno, that is kind of weird. And not every night, just the occasional night." Steve responds.

"Stop accusing him, Lindsay! Leave him alone. He didn't _do anything_ to the cards!" I say, sticking up for Steve.

"You shut up, Lolly, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hey you listen-" I start, but Steve interjects.

"Both of you be quiet so we can finish the game!"

Me and Hwoarang shut our traps but remain staring at each other.

"Shirt," I say.

"Socks," Steve says- probably a little less daring than last round.

"Socks," Xiao says.

"Shirt."Hwoarang says, eyeing me.

Steve deals after shuffling twice and I gawk at my hand before shifting.

Straight flush, now.

Steve has to be rigging the cards- I just got two of the highest values in poker!

Everyone says their values- Steve got two pairs, Xiao got two pairs, and Hwoarang got a flush- again.

"Straight flush," I say. Steve starts to slide down his sweatpants, but Hwoarang holds his hand up and stands.

"Steve, I'm tired of you rigging the cards and taking the fall for your little prostitute!"

I stand as well, boiling with rage.

"Who are you calling a prostitute?"

"Well, you're sure not a princess!"

"At least I don't walk around telling people I broke up with my girlfriend, and hitting on my best friends' lover! I can't believe what a sick bastard you are, Hwoarang!"

I turn to Xiao, who looked like she could just cry any moment now. Her lip was quivering, and her hands were shaking.

"Xiao, you're anything but green, and anything, just _anything, _but stupid. I don't know why you stay with him! It's obvious he's an awful, terrible person. He hit on me, not to mention he told me you guys broke up, then he lied right to Steve's face-"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She yells, suddenly.

"But I..."

She gets up and runs out the door, crying.

LL shakes his head in disgust."You've fucked up real bad, this time, Chainsaw." He runs after her.

I sigh after a few minutes of just standing there.

"Are you coming upstairs?"

"Yeah. If you are."

We head up the stairs, and as soon as we hit the top, I run in to the guest room, locking the door and crashing on the bed.

After a few minutes, Steve comes knocking on the door.

"Please open up, Lili. I just want to talk."

"Go away."

"I have a key to every door in this house, so you can just open up now."

"Bluffing."

I hear the lock rattle and I sigh. Steve lays down next to me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I'm so sorry. Are you crying?" He says as I sniff.

"No."

"Liar."

"That's all it's been, all day! Liar liar liar! Somebody should just write it across my forehead!" I burst into tears and he squeezes me tighter.

"I- I'm sorry! I'm not good with girls. Or words." He kisses the top of my head and I sigh.

"I don't know what I did wrong!"

"...Not to burst your bubble but I don't know either. Let's just see if Xiao comes at 10 tomorrow, `kay?"

**A/N Nothing sucks more than losing a best friend.**

**Let's see how things play out, shall we?**

**Till next time!**

**Goliad.**


	10. The Incident on Wrensong Court

**A/N: If I owned Tekken, Steve Fox would be sitting on my couch, shirtless... You go figure. We're still on for the Lee POV, and even a Christie POV! !**

LILI

I grab my laptop and open it, solely irritated and ready to kill somebody. I type in my password and open Skype. I scroll through my contacts, find ChrissyLuv and press the button 'video call'.

"Yello?" Says Crhistie, appearing on my screen.

"Call Jules. We need to have a serious video conference."

"Okey dokey." I hear her typing in JChang on her laptop, then Julia's face appears in the middle of me and Christie's.

"Why the long face, Lili?" Jules questions, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Xiayou."

"You guys are mad at each other?" Cris says.

"She's emotional." I check my clock in the bottom right of the screen. It was 12 noon and no Xiao."Bitch."

"Woah! Not nice." Jules says shaking her head.

"She deserved it!" Christie says, and me and Jules both stare at our screen, confused.

"She's dating Hwoarang, he's a two timing jerk! Every time I'm around him, he's so touchy-feely! I tried to tell Xiao, but now she's pissed at me!" Christie cries out, and my jaw hits the floor.

"Well," Julia states, blushing,"More like a three-timing jerk asshole."

"Actually, a four-timing jerk asshole jackass!" I say, and realization dawns on me.

This was all Hwoarang's little game.

"That's what happened to me, Chrissy." Jules says.

"Me too!" I say feeling anger.

"Well, what can we do?" Christie says.

"We should bust him." Jules says, contemplating.

"I say we blow up condom balloons and leave them on his doorstep." I say, noticing the foul mood. Christie bursts out laughing.

"I don't feel hungry anymore," Jules says, setting her bowl aside."We should do that though."

"Nah, I was just kidding." I say."That's a nice prank, but this is serious."

"Yeah, we should cut the guy's dick off! He was all grabbing on my boobs `n stuff..." Christie says."And then he said,'I bet I can guess whether you're wearing a bra or not!' What the hell? Who the fuck would say something like that?!"

"Both of you have stupid ideas," Julia says."Condom balloons? Cutting his penis off? What the hell is wrong with you people?! We should send Lili in with a tape-thingy in her pocket recording everything, and then when the four-timing jerk asshole jackass-"

"Lindsay Lohan," I murmur.

"Yeah, when Lindsay Lohan starts to come on to Lili, it'll be recorded!"

"Wait, why me?!" I exclaim, delirious.

"'Coz. You... er... anyway, me and Chrissy will be in the car, and you'll wear a earpiece so we can talk to you."

"I hate this plan so fucking much..." I say.

"And then Xiao'll believe us!" Christie finishes.

"Well, Christie is more flirty!" I say.

"Yeah, but everybody knows blondes are ditzy and blondes can give good blowjobs." Jules says, Cris nodding. I growl and mumble a 'fine'.

"Oh yeah, blondes are not ditzy!" I say.

**_Around 8:30 that evening..._**

"Steve, I can stay if you don't feel comfortable..."

"Don't worry, Paul and Law will take good care of me. Right guys? You go ahead and have fun at the carnival. Bring me back some cotton candy or something. And don't get me blue. I hate blue," Steve says.

"Do you have any popcorn? I skipped lunch..." Paul says, wandering over to the kitchen.

"Don't do anything stupid. _Paul." _I say, grabbing the keys and leaving out. I hope they don't end up burning the house down. I have a lot of stuff in there.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Steve calls.

"I don't even want to think about it!" I call back.

I hop in to Julia's car, instantly smelling coffee. She hands me a Starbucks cup and I sigh lovingly.

"You ready, Lili?" Christie says, in the back.

"No. I really don't want to do this at all, but for my best friend..." I trail off.

"Now, we'll be in the car around the corner in the gas station. Don't hesitate to say the code phrase that Christie decided to use..." Julia says, eyeing Christie.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I thought that you should use something that is optional to say during sex. So, I-"

"Sex?"

"Yeah, sex. You never know what could happen. Anyhow, I thought we could do 'talk to me dirty in my ear', if you think you have enough sound. Then we'll come through the door. Make sure it's unlocked. Also, you can call us if something goes wrong. He can't hear us through the ear piece- the volume is not that high-and it doubles as a microphone recorder. Don't forget to use the phrase. Like, he tries to take it up the butt, or something."

"No! Not up the butt, no!" I say, grimacing.

"That's what the phrase is for!" Christie giggles."You get the address, Jules?"

"Yep. All it takes is a little bit of Google. 7254 Wrensong Court. In fact, we're here," Jules says as she pulls into a cul-de-sac.

I take a deep breath. I step out the car.

"We'll save you a stale donut!" Christie waves and rolls up the window as Julia pulls off.

"At least get me sprinkles." I murmur, not like it mattered.

I knock on the door and Hwoarang answers, staring at me.

"Lili! What are-"

"Hwoarang, I couldn't stop thinking about you since that day in the garage," I say."Xiayou doesn't matter, Steve doesn't matter- I just want you so bad..." I hear Julia laughing in my ear uncontrollably.

"I can't stop thinking about you either. Just the sight of you makes me so horny."

_Ew. Ewewewewewew. I'm totally washing my ears after this._

"What did he just say...?" Christie questions.

I use my fingertips to push him backwards to the counter, my boot kicking the door closed. He switches around with me, lifting me onto the counter. I toss my leg over his shoulder, his lips crashing into mine.

"Ew, I can hear you guys' tongues. It's all like,'elehelaheaehlelahe' in each others' mouths and stuff." Julia says, Cris laughing. They apparently thought this was some sort of joke.

His hands slide up my skirt and I shiver at his cold hands. He smiles at me.

"Hwoarang... How do you really feel about me?" I say as he pulls my panties aside.

"I...love you, Lili. I don't care about Xiao, or Steve. I care about you. And... in case you actually care, I have been fooling around with Julia and Christie. But they're just a piece on the side. You're my princess." He slides a finger inside me. I think that's enough.

"A piece on the side..." Christie says. I can hear Julia, soothing her.

"There, there. It doesn't matter."

"St-Hwoarang..."

"Did you almost say Steve?! Ugh, told you blondes are ditzy!" Says Julia, and I can hear Christie talking nonsense with her donut in her mouth.

"Uhcntbrlrvshde-" She pauses to swallow-"Almost said Steve!"

"Yes, baby?" He says, kissing up and down the inside of my leg.

"Talk to me dirty in my ear..." I say huskily and he smiles at me, one of those surfer boy smiles where he tips his head back at you with a tiki necklace around his neck.

"We're on our way. Jules, I wanna drive!" Christie says.

_Jules...Don't let her drive._

"Okay, you know the way, right?"

"Duh."

_No, no no!_

Hwoarang slides 2 fingers in, getting a small whimper from me.

"You like that?" I can't help but nod.

"Alright. Let's switch spots." I hear from Jules.

I hear the car door open.

Somebody shoot me...

CHRISTIE

I bounced around to the music on the car radio, tossing my hair around. Julia stares at me angrily.

"Focus on driving! I don't want to miss the cute Pooh Bear decoration in the yard on Wooden Bridge Lane."

I look at her confusedly.

"Wooden Bridge Lane? Where's that?"

"Y-You don't know?!"

"No. What Pooh Bear decoration?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. What street are we on?!"

"Er..." I lean over to look at the sign in the dark."Fontainbleau Drive."

"What the fuck? I don't..." She leans over and looks at her at sign."Citrus Creek? This is the wrong neighborhood sign. Hwo lives in _Lenoux Crossing_."

"Oh no. Lili!"

"Get out, Chrissy. Let's just change spots and maybe I can-"

"No! I got it!"

"Christie!"

I pull over and get out the car angrily.

"Lili? Uh...I know you just heard everything we said, but in case you're confused..."

LILI

"We're lost."

_Lost?! What in hell do you mean, lost?!_

"Fuck!" I curse- I wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or anger.

"It feels good, doesn't it? I bet Steve can't do it like this."

_Steve._

_Ha! Double win for Li-lay! I can show all of this recording to Steve and he'll know I wasn't lying! I win bitches! Kneel down and kiss my feet, I rule!_

"Hey, Lili guess what? I found the way back! Jules acted so lazy." Christie scoffs.

"Liar! She's lying! She drove us to a whold nother _neighborhood!_" Julia shouts."We're pulling up."

I actually could feel my orgasm, but I take my leg down and smile hazily.

"Get a load of this, Hwoarang!" I say, getting a bit cocky.

Julia and Chrissy bust through the door. What timing!

"C'mon, Lils!" Julia shouts, proud.

"Wh-How..." Hwoarang looked faint.

"We win, Hwoarang. You're a t-no, th- never mind, four-timing jerk who thinks he owns the world. Well, _wrong._ We do." I give him the finger before sashaying out the door.

We pile in the car,a large exchange of 'yes's' and 'oh yeah's went around, and a whole lotta high fives.

"Let's get some music on!" Christie turns the music up high, and we samba'd all the way home.

LEE

" ? ?"

"Huh...? Where am I?"

"The hospital." The nurse smiles at me kindly."We suspect somebody broke in to your house, but things went wrong. You had to have stitches...in your head. You'll be here for a while, we think."

_Break-in? Nobody knows about the kidnapping?_

I look around.

I nod my head.

At least I got nice hospitality.


	11. Anger and Confusion

**A/N: Wowza! Chapter 10 was...sneaky. Goliad likey...;)**

**No shirtless Steve on my couch yet! You all know what that means...:(**

**Oh yeah, and, sorry for the switchiness of the POVs.**

**Enough of my babbling.**

STEVE

I wake up and notice I was on the couch, then remember that Lili was out really late last night. I crashed on the couch and Paul stayed till she came home, which I don't even remember happening. She must've went somewhere after the carnival.

I rub my eyes and notice a small note to the left of the couch. I pick it up and read, yawning.

_Dear Steve..._

_Christie has been ringing my phone nonstop telling me to go talk to Xiao, so... I didn't have much of a choice. Really annoying. Like, seriously, is that necessary? It's like, buzzbuzzbuzzbuzz. I click ignore, then five seconds later, buzzbuzzbuzzbuzzbuzzbuzz... So yeah, I left out about 9 this morning. Take care, call me when you wake up!_

_Lili_

_P.S._

_Sorry. They only had blue cotton candy. I would've won you a bear, but the dart balloons guy banned me because the darts didn't... go the right way._

9 this morning? I check the clock and notice it was nine-thirty.

I shrug and stretch, yawning again. What to do, what to do...?

I grab my cell phone off the sidetable and call Hwoarang, bored.

"Good morning, sunshine!" I say when he answers.

"Not much sunshine over here lately," he says groggily.

"Oh. Because of the other day...?"

"No. Because of last night,dude."

"Oh yeah! You should've came over. Paul, Law and I were kickin it!" I exclaim.

"No,no,no. Lili came over to my house, and dude, was she trying to flirt with me and stuff! I was like,'No, I can't do that to Steve,' but she was like, 'Forget Steve'. Jeez, dude, I'm sorry."

My face pales and I stop breathing for a few seconds. Everything is still.

"L-Lili did that?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to tell you, but... she did the same thing in the garage. She keeps coming on to me, and, I didn't want to tell you... I didn't want to hurt you like that. But this has gone too far."

"O-Okay. I'll call you later..."

"Alright. Cheer up, kay?"

I hang up and, for a second, I stopped breathing again.

Then I burst into tears.

LILI

"We should ring the doorbell, and be like "behold!" and then put really evil faces on," Christie suggests.

"Uh, no. We've procrastinated enough. Let's just show Xiao the tape and then we can all be friends again." I say stubbornly. Honestly, I wast tired. We were up all night Skyping about nothing particular, just saying what was on our mind. Not to mention, we came home really late because Christie decided that "if a resteraunt is open, we should go eat!". We were up on our laptop's till about 7, then we all woke up at 8 thirty and Skype'd each other again, until we thought we should just go let Xiao see the recording. That's why we were all so anxious- We were used to seeing four faces on the Skype screen. Just three wasn't normal. We were used to having a four-girl clique. Three wasn't a normal number.

Julia and Christie start babbling on about America VS Brazil, while I check my phone for any missed calls from Steve. I just smile and put the earphones in my phone to listen to some music again, knowing that he's probably sleeping in. How lazy.

I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out of my pocket, as well as one earphone.

"Hello?"

"H-hey, Lili. It's just Steve."

"Oh, what's up? You sound pretty nervous. You okay?"

"Yeah, s-sure. I just woke up... so yeah. Later!"

_Click_.

What the hell was that about?

_"That_ was a conversation in which you spoke like, 10 words." Christie says.

"Yeah, I don't... understand. Steve's all nervous and jittery."

"Well, you and Steve can love-talk later. We're here!" Christie swings her door open and runs towards the door. I grab my laptop, with the recording downloaded on it.

I open my door, Jules walking alongside me.

We all knock on the door.

"What do you guys want?" Xiao's voice comes.

I become infuriated but Christie pushes me aside.

"Can we talk to you, babe? It's really important."

"No."

"We... brought cookies."

"What kind?"

"Gingersnap-"

"I don't like it."

"_And _choco-chip, sugar cookies-"

"Okay. Bring the sugary ones!"

She opens the door, a sour look on her face.

"Make it quick, Hwoarang and me are going out for breakfast."

We sit down at the table and let her listen to the recording. With earphones, of course. That thing makes me feel sick.

She listens, and listens, and then, finally...

"This is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."

Julia raises an eyebrow, Christie clears her throat, and I let my jaw hit the ground.

Xiao just laughs.

"What is so funny?" I say quietly.

"This! I mean... No. It's touching. You guys really went this far just `coz you're my friends!"

"You're breaking up with him, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Yes."

"So... we're friends?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Can we forget this ever happened and destroy this recording as soon as possible?" I moan.

"Wait, no, I want to keep it! It's so funny!"

"I don't get how it's funny. _At all. Destroy it._"

She sighs and deleted it from Julia's laptop, Christie's laptop and I don't delete my own. I still need to show it to Steve.

STEVE

After a while, I stopped to answer a call from Lili.

"Hey Steve!" She says, sounding more cheery than usual, somehow.

"Hello..."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you not sure?"

"No. Nice try."

"Seriously, Steve. What's wrong with you? You sound so... upset."

"Nothing." I hang up abruptly and I could almost feel her anger.

I knew that it was rude to hang up, but my stomach was doing flips. It was flipping because of what Lili had done and, it hurt. I actually think I felt physical pain, like a thousand daggers coming down on me.

I know she can't feel the pain that I feel.

But all I want to know is if she felt guilt at the least.

LILI

"And Xiao, all this thanks to one special person..." Christie announces in the car.

"Me!" I say, smiling.

"What? No! Me!" Christie says, beaming.

"How? I'm the one who went in there. I still have nightmares..."

"So? I'm the one who thought of the phrase."

"We used my car and my devices. So, fuck all of you, it's all thanks to _me_." Julia comes in.

"All of you did something. It's thanks to all of you." Xiayou finishes. We all grumble an agreement as Jules comes to a stop in front of Steve's house.

"Skype you guys later." I say and hop out, opening Steve's door.

Steve was on the couch, his thumbs tapping away on the keypad of his phone.

He doesn't talk as if he didn't even hear me walk in, not looking up at me.

"First you act rude, then you hang up on me, and now you're just ignoring me. What the hell is up with you, Steve?"

He shrugs."You tell me."

"What the fuck you do mean, you tell me?!"

"...I mean what I said. You tell me. I'm sure you know."

I'm not even sure if I wanted to be bothered right now, but Steve was my friend.

"Well, you answer first `coz I asked you first."

"Why bother, Lili? You know exactly what's wrong." He stands up and he nods toward the steps. I take him upstairs and he turns away from me.

"Steve, wait..." I say as he moves his crutches forward.

I grab his arm, and gasp at the feel of a scar. I had never noticed it before. It felt hard under the soft skin of my fingertips.

"Steve...what-"

"Lili, _tell me how many times I have to say 'nothing' before you understand me!_ You act so- so _hardheaded, _like some sort of _toddler! And the worst part about it is you won't just let it go!_"

He gets over to his door and after resting a hand on it, he talks.

_Well, you _should_ apologize,_ I think.

"Don't even _think about_ touching that scar again!" He angrily slams the door, and I could actually feel the whole house tremble under my feet.


	12. Fuschia

**A/N: I don't own Tekken.**

**Anyhow, after that legal doo-ha, just wanted to let you know that I really put a lot of my life into this chapter(I love lanyard. A LOT. In fact, I'm going to change my picture to a braid of lanyard).**

**ICE CWEAM!**

**Post Statement, I just wanted to let you know, the Miguel scene was really pointless...Sorta.**

LILI

I rummage through my bag angrily, the whole bed shaking.

"I swear I had mine, I got some at the mall!" I hiss.

"You did? I swear you put it back and got a tin whistle." Xiao says from my laptop screen.

"Why in hell would I want a tin whistle?!"

"That's what I asked you."

I move a small bag filled with lip gloss before I find a slightly bigger bag filled with different colors.

"Ha! I told you I had some lanyard in my bag," I say as I wave it towards the camera.

"Gimp," Christie says pointedly.

"Plastic lace," Xiao says, looking back and forth between Christie and I.

"Boondoggle." Julia says, rolling her eyes.

"It's all the same." I say, dumping it out onto the bed.

I sort out my lanyard-gimp-plastic lace-boondoggle into different colors. I had crimson, scarlet, cerulean blue, teal, white, clear, black, grey, timber wolf grey, yellow, sunflower yellow, violet, and all your basic red, blue, green, yellow, and purple shades. I can't even remember why I had gotten all this boondoggle.

"What braid are you guys doing?" I question, seeing as to how they already started.

"I'm doing a Chinese Staircase." Julia says, her fingers flipping away.

"Box braid." Christie says.

"Striped wall," Xiao squeals excitedly.

"Xiayou, striped wall is one of the most complex braids but you can't even do a simple box braid. You scare me sometimes." Christie says, and I have to nod. Xiao can't do a box braid without getting frustrated and giving up, but none of us can do a DNA twist or a mother cobra like Xiayou can. Not to mention, Xiayou's hands were tiny and easy to slip through loops. Mines weren't clumsy, but weren't really perfect and I had no patience. I get pissed off with knotting and tying things easily because I don't take my time.

Christie starts talking away before I can pick up a color.

"I use light colors that make me think of spring when I'm happy. If I'm mad, I use colors that make me think of fire. When I feel sad, I use colors that make me think of the ocean, and waves, because then it makes me feel better. When I'm jealous, I use different shades of green, and when I'm confused, I use any colors I want until it's a jumbled mess, just like my thoughts. When I feel fascinated, I get a color I rarely use, because it's so new to me. Just like my fascination. I match my gimp with my feelings at the time. It really makes you feel better."

I close my eyes in front of the camera and think of fire. I saw the fire red, and then again, red goes good with black. But it's about my feelings, not matching. This wasn't clothes, or an outfit I was going to wear. No- this was something deeper. Anger makes me think of black, and red. Some shades of grey. Grey made me slip into sadness. I think of waves and I think of deep blues, then some deep purples. Deep colors. After a while, I think, I'm hella confused because Steve won't tell me what's going on. His blue eyes, blonde hair, his apricot skin...there are my confusing colors. Steve was so confusing. I feel fascinated by Steve, because I have never seen him act so hostile like he did some hours ago. He acted like... like I was the enemy. So I think I'll use fuschia. I don't use fuschia. I didn't ever _get_ the color. I don't understand it enough. Maybe that's why it fascinates me? I don't know, but fuschia always set my mind to wondering, as if fuschia needed to poked and prodded by scientists- just like Steve should be. Maybe then we will find out what is wrong with him and why he won't communicate with me properly. I wanted tests to be ran on him so that he won't ever act like that again, so I will know what I'm doing _wrong._ Did I anger him somehow? It seems like last night, he was all, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' and so chipper, and so _himself_. But then, come next morning, he acts like I'm a stranger. Like I killed off his whole family. And what's up with the scar? Steve never seemed like one to hide something. But it's not like I told him everything. He doesn't know why I fight, that my father doesn't know I'm here. That he's probably worried sick, just like I am about Steve. Why is he acting like this? Why would he be so agressive like this to me when I did nothing? And what could've happened in that small hour I was out over Xiayou's house? A dawn of realization maybe, that I was worthless? That I was a brat? Why would he... ever think like that? Just the thought made me feel unwanted. So unwanted, and like I shouldn't be here. Like he doesn't want to be bothered, and the thing is, he was in the other room not having a single thought about me. He doesn't _care._ He doesn't _care_ about the _pain_ and the _hurt_ that he put me through just by saying, 'And the worst part about it is you won't just let it go!'. Of course I won't let it go. I really care about you, but it's not like you give a damn about me. I'm just not important, right? Not a main factor.

I open my eyes and shake my head. I grab a dark blue, dark purple, red-orange, grey, black, light blue, some apricot colors and some super-yellow colors.

I swipe fuschia and I stare at it. Julia clears her throat and I look up at the screen. They were all staring at me.

"Something's up, right?" Xiao says under her breath to me.

I was about to say nothing, but I remember how I felt when Steve brushed me off like a flea. I wouldn't let my best friends feel like I did.

"Just... some problems between me and Steve." I kick the door closed with my boot, not wanting him to hear. His door was still shut tight anyway.

"Well, here's what you do," Says Christie, and I knew this was going to cheer me up."First, who fucked up? If you fucked up, go give make-up sex. _Good_ make-up sex. We're talking, like, blowjobs and stuff. If he fucked up, then wait for the make-up sex! If no make-up sex is delivered, let's go get ice cream! Bring him along, too. Ice cream is the sexiest dessert."

I bust out laughing and Julia and Xiao turned tickled pink with laughter.

"No, no, I'm like, super serious!" Christie says.

"Can we just go get ice cream now? And how is dessert sexy?" I say and scrunch my nose up.

**_To the Xiao-mobile!_**

Me and Christie sat all the way in the back, Julia in the middle seats and Xiayou and Steve in the front. Christie keeps on whispering "cripple, he's a cripple, cripple, cripple!" in my ear and I can't help but laugh all the way to the Maggie Moo's.

"Taking orders!" Julia says once we take a seat.

"Chocolate ice cream, 3 scoops, with M&M's and gummy bears. And chocolate syrup. And peanut butter sauce. With Wonka Nerds. In a bowl. Can I get 4 scoops instead?" Steve says.

We can't help but stare.

"You're going to die." Julia says."Anyone else?"

"I want a strawberry scoop on a cone with sprinkles!" Xiao says, bouncing with excitement.

"Strawberry scoop in a bowl with chocolate sprinkles. Tell them not to spare _any_ sprinkles. Like, all I want to see is sprinkles..." Christie tosses in.

"Okey dokey, be back in a sec! Oh, Lili?"

"I'm good." I say with a wave of my hand.

She nods and heads off into the line.

I wait until Xiao was drawing on a napkin and Christie was listening to the music in the store before I prepare to talk to Steve. Just then, Jules comes back with the tray full of ice cream. Everybody takes theirs, and Jules smiles warmly at me.

"Come, on, Lil. Get some ice cream!"

I sigh and walk over to the counter.

There was a man turned around with his back towards me, but he whips around and my eyes turn into the size of saucers.

"Miguel?"

"Hola!" He gives me a daring look."I suppose... you want helado?"

"If that means ice cream, then yes."

"Would you like... vanilla? Like your creamy skin?" He says as he cups a cheek in his hand. I can't help but turn a shade of crimson and smile with a corner of my mouth.

"Or chocolate, so sweet like the taste of your tongue, and another subject...that wouldn't be quite appropriate to go into right now?" I try to talk, but he puts a finger to my lips.

"Maybe, strawberry, like the color of your beautiful lips? We have... twists? You don't don't want to get me _started_ on twists, mi amor." He says, hopping over the counter with a slide.

"I- I just want a chocolate vanilla twist. Nothing else." My blush turns deeper as I look away from him. I actually felt _shy_. My moves were usually bold, but I couldn't help but back down a bit at his jagged voice, his accent clear.

"Oh, so you dare to travel into the twist?"

In a few swift movements, he has a pen and a piece of paper and is writing down his number. He slips it into my bag and hops back over the counter.

"I actually don't want ice cream any more..." I say, backing away while waving.

I walk back to the table and Julia, Xiao, and Cris start giving me kicks under the table, giving me some awkward looks. I grunt and start kicking them back.

After they finish their ice cream and we're all back in the truck, I dig in the bag of my pocket to find Miguel's number, but instead find my plastic lace, that was just began and had not one stitch. I knew I was doing a chinese staircase, but with this jumbled headache of colors, I didn't know what to start with first.

But I think back to my color thoughts earlier, and I see one color that caught my eye the most.

Fuschia.


	13. Spilt Milk

**A/N: **

**I absolutely loved Lili's color talk last chapter. I feel pretty proud of myself! It was the longest paragraph I've ever made!**

**I don't own Tekken.**

**Anyhow, my new boondoggle profile pic was uploaded! Yayzerzomfgrofllolyayderp!**

**On to the story.**

**Enjoy...**

STEVE

Fuschia.

That was all she could do the damn time!

Every time I would pass by Lili, she would tense up and bring out that stupid string, ever since we came back from Maggie Moo's!

I didn't know what the string was, but she would always grab it out of somewhere and start twisting it and doing knots-

But what was it?

I sat next to her on the couch later that day, her hands busily working on fuschia, of course, before a chime comes from upstairs.

"Someone's Skyping me..." She murmurs before setting the string down and heading up the stairs to get her laptop.

I wondered if I should pick it up, but I knew she would be back soon. I pick it up anyway, tossing it around in my hands. There was an arrangement of colors I couldn't understand- at least 14 different colors. Reds, blues, and that fuschia that irritated me so.

"Steve! What the hell?! Put that down! Put it _down_!" She shrieks. I hadn't noticed she was there.

"What is wrong with you? It's just plastic string."

"No it's not! It's something _completely different!_"

She walks over to me and snatches it, her nails gently grazing over my hand as she does so.

"Don't ever touch this! It's really important to me!"

She stomps off toward the stairs and I saw her grab a color and start twisting it and knotting it. It wasn't fuschia, though. It was a deep, fiery red, that reminded me of an angry soul that wanted to be heard-

Which was weird, because I didn't want to hear shit she had to say.

_**That**** night**_

I was in the bed that night, my dreams nowhere to be seen. I don't dream every night, but what with what happened today and the day before, I thought there would be _something._

I finally saw one coming, my eyes opening in my dream.

_I look around to see Lili, her eyes closed. She was in her bed._

_After a while, a hooded figure shows up, all of its clothing black._

_I raise an eyebrow and stare. It raises its arms, my ears popping._

_"Huh?" I say aloud._

_They walk over to Lili and stroke her cheek with the back of their hand. I stare wide-eyed and in shock, even though I didn't care for her at all, but I really felt tempted to do something._

_They pick her up and toss her over their shoulder, like a towel or a blanket. I become furious. It didn't matter who it was or how much they have betrayed me- if someone was in trouble, I felt obligated to help. They walk away into the bright white background of my dreams, fading._

_I stand up without trouble and notice that my leg was healed- at least here it was._

_I run after her, but get bounced back by some big, invisible, bubble._

_I start to pound my fists on it and get so aggravated. They were walking farther, and I had already noticed that Lili couldn't be sleeping. She would've woke up by now!_

_After pounding for a while, I notice my boxing gloves on my hands. I smile weakly and get into my fighting position. It was worth a try, rather than ranting and raving._

_I throw some jabs and uppercuts before I see a crack- thinner than a strand of my hair, but a crack. I throw some more punches, stopping to breathe, but notice I didn't have time. I go faster and the bubble shatters!_

_I run after Lili, screaming her name._

_"Stop, you bastard! Lili, _wake up_!"_

_The figure takes his hood off, and I feel faint when I see who it is._

_Hwoarang._

_He turns tail, all while giving me the finger and and Lili still out._

_"No! Lili, no!" I knew I couldn't catch up...he was just...too fast..._

I wake up in a cold sweat, screaming my head off.

Lili angrily storms through the door, her hand pushing the door open so hard it bounced off the doorstopper and closed again.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, let me ex-"

"No, Steve. I don't want a fucking explanation! I want to _sleep, _because-"

She grabs the clock off my nightstand.

"It's _three o` clock in the fucking morning!_"

She storms off after opening the door, and slams it again.

The next morning, I wake up to Lili's voice and I take the covers off of my head to investigate. I could only hear snatches of her conversation, and it was obvious she was on a video call with Xiao, Cris, and Jules. I listened to the snatches and started to piece something together.

"Last night was...I couldn't believe...He had my gimp...I stopped braiding fuschia...started braiding orange-red...so pissed...I swear, if he touches it again..."

I think she was talking about last night! Apparently, the string was called 'gimp', and when I took it, she got pissed and started braiding orange-red. I lean in, even though it was rude to listen, I had a right to if she was talking about me, correct?

"That was when you guys called...I can't help but be angry...just because he didn't know what it was...gives him no right to touch it when I'm not around..."

Well, then she shouldn't have left it. It is not my fault I got curious.

"I'll be right back...left my charger downstairs somewhere." I heard that full sentence and I knew I needed to talk to her friends about that fuschia str-gimp!

I quickly grab my crutches and head over to the door, not opening it until I hear her first foot hit the stairs. I open it quietly and creep over to her room, tossing myself onto the bed.

"Alright, ladies, spill it. What's with the string?"

"We're not spilling anything!" Julia says, Cris and Xiao nodding with approval."She told us what you did and its terrible."

"What's so special about it?"

"None of your biz." Xiao snorts and I knew my answers would come from Christie.

"Christie? Babe?"

She doesn't respond, starts to sweat and looks away. I smirk.

"C`mon. It's for Lili. Maybe if I understand..."

Xiao starts to sweat and twiddles her thumbs.

"And Julia, Julia, sweet Julia..."

"Go away, Steve. Not falling for it."

"I like trees. Trees are great."

"No."

"Oh. I like...unicorns?"

"No, Steve!"

"Come on, Jules! If I know what the gimp is about, then maybe I would just understand her a bit more..."

"It's her Emotion Gimp!" Christie bursts, burying her face in her hands.

"What about fuschia? What's so...special about fuschia?" I say, inching forward.

"IDK. What the colors mean is what _she_ only knows, but the whole point of it is like, super confidential." Xiayou says.

"So you know?"

Xiao's eyes widen, but she nods and looks down.

"It's about _you._" Julia says, and then all of a sudden her face disappears from the screen, a notice coming up.

_JChang has left the conversation and logged off._

I cock my head, and two more notices come up.

_ChrissyLuv has left the conversation and logged off._

_XiayouBabyBoo has left the conversation and logged off._

"Jeez, these people have no backbones," I say to myself. I make my way back to my room and think of what I'm going to tell Lili.

LILI

I step into the shower, sighing as the piping hot water hits my skin. I wet my hair and smile tiredly, letting water to run down my back.

Not even a minute later, I hear a knock on the door, and I ignore it. Steve knocks again and I ignore it.

"I'll take that as a 'come in'."

The door opens and I roll my eyes. After hearing clothing shift, Steve pulls back the curtain and steps in behind me. I don't turn to look at him.

"I need to talk to you."

"You can't wait until I get out of the shower?!"

"No. Not at all."

"You shouldn't be in the shower with crutches."

"I've been taking showers every day since you came here. Do you expect me to sit in the bath like a 6 year old? Nah."

He moves his crutches forward, leans on them and wraps his arms around me.

"Lili, I...still need to talk to you."

"Figures."

I reach for the soap and my washcloth, but he takes my hand instead.

"The gimp."

"What about it?"

"And...fuschia."

"Steve, what do you want to know, exactly, is what I'm trying to ask."

"Is it about me?"

"Maybe."

"I know what I did wrong. I had reason."

"And what the fuck was the reason good enough to act like that?"

"Hwoarang told me what really happ-"

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because you betrayed me!" He says, fuming."I put so much trust in to you because I thought you loved me, but you lied!" He takes his arms from around me and I turn to him. I can see his astonishment wash over his face for a few minutes while he takes in my soaking wet body, his eyes running up and down. He immediately went back to being angry.

"What the hell do you mean?! Hwoarang must have told you some bullshit and you believed it, didn't you? Gosh, Steve, are you stupid."

"Stupid?! I would be in this house, alone _and _happily single if it wasn't for you trying to act brave when you were facing Lee!"

"Take my word for it, Steve, there are lots of people I'd rather be with right now then you!"

"Well bros before hoes, and if my bro confronts me with some information on my hoe, I'm gonna do something about it!"

"Well maybe if I'm a hoe to you, you're just not worth it."

I grab my towel and step out, leaving Steve in there.


	14. Race Card

**A/N: If this doesn't hit the 20,000 word mark, I'll be so pissed.**

**Don't own Tekken.**

**Loving LarsLili.**

**Also thinking of a Kingdom Hearts/Tekken crossover(LiliRoxas? LiliMarluxia? How bout XemnasZafina, eh? Any takers?No?Whatev)**

**Okay, don't get mad at me for the jokes... PLZ?**

**Reviews are heavily accepted!**

LILI

"Hey guys, you want to hear a joke?" Steve, all day, had been trying to hang out with Jules, Cris, Xiao and I.

"Sure, Steve." I say."Let's hear it."

"Why should the Olympics track be called a crime scene?" He says, smiling.

We all shrug.

"Because you hear a gunshot, and a whole bunch of black people start running! Get it? Because black people always kill people and all..."

We all blink as Christie reaches in her pocket, then we all smile except for Steve. We printed these out earlier today to fuck with Steve.

"Apology, please." She holds out her race card.

"What-what's that?"

"It's a race card. That joke was racist to me, as an Afro-Brazilian. Apology."

He squints to read the card and, right on cue, Xiao gets angry.

"Oh, So all Japanese people have squinty eyes, huh? Apology." She holds out her race card.

"You have one too?! Is this some fat lie?" Steve fumes.

"Not all Americans are fat, Steve. Apology."She holds out her race card.

"This is sort of fishy..."

"You know, Steve, not all French people smell like fish. Apology." I wave my own race card in his face.

"What the hell?! I don't give a bloody hell, I'm not apologizing! It was just humor! Just like gays listening to Showtunes!"

"You're lucky there are no gays, we'd have your ass by now. Or, your arse, right?" I say and my friends nod.

"Oh, then race card. That was racist."

"Nuh-uh, because you don't have one."Christie explains."Where's our apology?"

"I'm not apologizing to anybody!"

"Then you're going to jail. And, a cop you know is going to arrest you. Lili, call Lei." Julia says and Xiao nods. I grab my phone and head outside."I need to check the address real quick."

I flip open my phone and call Lei's number.

"Lei? Time to play along!"

"You're lucky it's my day off. I love a good prank. Address?"

"53452 Glendale Parkway!"

"I'll be there in a second, I live right around the corner."

"Wonderful!" We hang up and I walk back inside.

"You're bout to get arrested, buddy boy." Xiayou says, shaking her head in disgust.

Not too long after, Lei busts through the door.

"Steve Fox? You're under arrest."

Handcuffs and everything! Damn, can Lei pull a prank. He handcuffs Steve and he goes into a mad frenzy.

"Don't I...like, get off the hook coz I'm on crutches?!"

"No, you're going to jail. People like you disgust me."

"B-But, I'll, do anything! I'll... take you out for sushi and teryaki!"

"Boy, you're lucky I'm holding you with two hands or I would've pulled my race card!"

We all laugh and Steve turns to us from the doorway.

"What's so funny, you tell me that!"

"We've been playing you, Steve, it's a prank. Lei, let him go." Lei takes him out of the cuffs and bids us farewell, getting into his car and driving off.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Steve, you can make a race card on your _computer._" Julia says."Give me your phone."

He hands it over and she hooks a USB to it and plugs it to her computer.

She types the writing on the card, putting"British" on the top and getting a picture of him from his phone, putting it in the top right corner. She prints it out, cuts it out and hands it to Steve.

"How gullible." Christie rolls her eyes."But seriously, I hoped you learned your lesson about racist jokes. Really, I swear, if you say it again, I'll cut your testicles in half and feed them to Armor King."

"I don't think I'll be doing that, I want children..." He grins and I blush, not like he was talking about me anyway.

xXxXx

"...And I'm sure there's enough porn hidden in there for everybody on Earth!" We all laugh at Xiayou making fun of Steve.

"Speaking of porn..." Xiao's eyes wander to my eyes and I snarl as they start to laugh again, this time mines isn't included in there.

"I don't want to talk about it and that was not funny at all."

"Come on, Lils! Soften up..." Christie teases.

"I really don't appreciate you guys making a joke about my sex life."

"_Or_ you're just jealous because we keep talking abut your man." Julia smirks.

"Er, no."

"Well, I suppose we've hidden it long enough, eh, guys?" Julia says and Christie and Xiao nod and they all look at me."Lili, you need to show Steve that recording at Hwoarang's house."

"What? Oh, yeah, that. Well... I suppose I should. Not like it matters, the whole problem is totally fucked up beyond repair."

"No matter how FUBAR it is you gotta try! I have to invade other people's relationships since mines just ended, so don't ruin this for me!" Xiayou huffs.

I sigh and call Steve.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, er, come here for a quick sec?"

Christie's face disappears off the screen, a notice coming up. Julia's does the same, and, my phone starts to ring. I answer it.

"Lili! It's Cris." I notice that Steve is now next to me, and Xiao was on the phone.

"What's wrong with your laptop?"

"My electricity just...went out, so my internet is down. I can't use Skype! How about you?"

"Me and Xiao are fine. Julia...?"

I look at Xiao.

"Her power's out. A car drove away from her house."

"Mine too!" Christie whines.

"Okay, everyone just calm down..."I say, as Steve, Xiao, Julia and Christie went into a panicked frenzy of fear.

"G-Guys!? There's a car pulling in my driveway faster than an American eating a burger!"

"Son of a bitch," Julia murmurs under her breath on speakerphone.

"Hey! He's going put back where my fuse box i-" Xiao's computer shuts off, and soon she's calling Steve's phone.

"A car's pulling off faster than a Brazili-" Xiao starts.

"Don't you dare, squintsy." Christie hisses. Xiao lets out a 'hmph' and soon enough, I see headlights in the window.

"Steve, my fuse box is outdoors, as well as Xiao's an Cris's. Yours is indoors, so the guy will look outside and then probably break in. Try and get him before he gets inside." Julia explains.

"Why are you asking him? He's a cripple, I'll take care of it!" I say, pulling my boots on and walking downstairs, with Christie in the palm of my hand. I walk out the door telling Christie to hang on and slipping the phone in my pocket. I walk around, stopping to take off my sweater and my ascot.

I go around back and, sure enough, a man in black clothes was looking for a fuse box and was looking really stupid.

"How dare you! It's sad that you have this much time on your hands!" I get into a position to fight, but he runs, jumping fences and whatnot.

The chase is on!


	15. This Is Disturbing

**A/N: this just has to be 20,000...**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.**

**Pleeeaaaase R&R?**

**Sorry, it seems my English has been on the fritz- I'm part German and part Scottish, so I speak a lot of German. English isn't exactly my first language...heh.**

**Bye, Jungs. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass in späteren, okay überprüfen?**

LILI

I nearly cry when the intruder hops into a car at the end of the street.

I had good pace, I kept up, and he even tripped over the root of a tree! How could I not catch up?!

"No need to stick around, kid, get back home." Julia says in my ear. She knows I hate it when she calls me "kid". I don't feel like one. I feel like I lost.

"Yeah..." I hang up and bite my lip, turning around and stomping through the yards.

After I open the doors and make my way up the stairs, I glance out of the window to see the car squealing off in the other direction.

Steve was giggling like a little school girl.

"Of course he can't do it like I can! I'm too sexy, I do it better!" Everyone on the phone bursts into laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny," I say softly.

"This recording that Xiao showed me! Hey, who's recording this anyway?"

"Oh, Lili." Xiayou says, still laughing.

"Oh. Weird. Well, I forgive Hwo any-" Steve begins, but I walk over to straighten him out.

"What do you mean, you forgive him?! That's sick!"

"Well, there are several times I've hit on his girlfriends, so... what's wrong? I mean, he's fucked my mom, my aunt, and just about every girl in the tournament-"

"Including me," Xiao cuts off, blushing."Speaking of me, I'm already dating again!" Xiao squeals, even though I wasn't ready to change the topic.

We all sit in silence as we wait for her to speak again.

"Paul! We're so happy togeth-"

Julia cuts her off,"Happy is an overused word. Try, pitiful, or desperate." I bring my hands to my mouth, and Xiao lets out a "humph" that clearly stated she didn't care. Steve takes a go at it-

"Haven't you learned your lesson about dating my friends? We're all lying, cheating, bastards." He says, shrugging."Ugly truth."

"But Paul loves me! We're taking pole dancing classes together, and-"

"I just face-palmed myself so hard my nose is bleeding." Christie says, and Steve just shakes his head. Julia hangs up, knowing she can't keep her mouth shut. Christie sighs and hangs up herself.

"Why is Julia so mad?" Xiao questions.

Steve sticks out his palm for my phone, and I hand it to him. Maybe he can fix this, because I'm just way too confused to do anything. I grab my gimp and start braiding red nervously.

"Because, you are being an idiot. If you wanted to date any of my friends, it should have been my closest friend- Steve Fox. Damn, is he sexy...Anyhow, Paul is a terrible boyfriend. He's controlling and he is taking pole-dancing classes with you so he can have something to touch himself to every night. Lili, take notes as I talk- a woman dancing upside down on a pole is probably the most erotic thing in the universe, Lili, make sure you're listening. Maybe you should send me pictures so I get the gist of what you're trying to say, but otherwise, Lili are you paying attention? Xiayou, you should really date a nice guy, like maybe Miguel-"

"Please don't." I say, groaning and shoving my gimp aside. Xiayou just hangs up and doesn't call back.

"See you tomorrow," I say, though I know she didn't hear me and she wouldn't be here.

STEVE

"Hey, Xiao, you coming over today?" Lili says, holding the phone in her hand tightly.

"Shyeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, because-" She begins, but I snatch the phone.

"Door's unlocked." I hang up and start to talk to Lili, who was raising a brow at me."Apparently she wants to ignore what happened yesterday, so let her." I snap, my tone sounding more forceful then I wanted it to.

"Fine then! If she decides to bring it up and I have nothing to say, that's your fault."

"You and Christie and Julia treat Xiao like a child. I'm just `sayin, let her make her own choices and see how it plays out."

She sits back on the headboard of my bed and let out an exasperated huff. I glance over at her and roll my eyes. I whisper softly,"You know I love you, right?"

"Whatever," she says,"You're full of shit."

"So much," I laughs and she frowns."It's not funny, you know," She says.

"You wanna know something that is funny?"

"What?"

"Women's rights."

"You know what else is funny?" She smirks and I lean forward, questioning.

"What?"

"Your penis size. Hahahahahahaha."

I sit back on the headboard next to Lili and chuckle."Your ass size."

"You make weird noises during sex."

"Not weird, just original. Your eyes roll to the back of your head when you orgasm," I point out.

"Occasionally. And not completely," she smiles at me, pointing out her flaws."You apparently don't understand foreplay."

"Obviously, maybe because I don't recieve the proper amount of blowjobs."

"That's not fair!"

"Is too."

"I don't even _know_ what you enjoy during sex, and you probably don't know either."

"I do too!"

"Fine, Steve, what?"

I'm silent, my eyes darting back and forth between her and the windows.

"What, Steve?!"

"I already told you!"

"Blowjobs? That's it?"

"Yes!"

"Easy to please," she concludes, even though I think she wasn't sure I was telling the truth."I'm more...exact."

"Exactly how exact?"

"I like...it's embarassing."

"Come on!"

I lean on her shoulder, looking up at her with eyes like oceans. The light flickered in them, and she smiles and leans down to kiss me."Pretty please?" I mumble when my lips part from hers."Tell meeeeeeeee." She strokes my hair back, petting me like a cat. I nuzzle closer into her shoulder."Come on!"

"Okay, not exactly _bondage_ but...more like a-"

"Bondage?! Lili, wow!"

"I said not exactly! You're not listening! I mean sex with certain-"

"Never would I ever imagine...you?!"

"Listen! I just like...certain restrictions, you know?"

"No, but whatever helps you sleep at night," I shrug, but couldn't hlp but laugh.

She bites her lip, looking me up and down. It was only eight thirty- an hour and a half till Xiao got here.

"I sleep better next to you," She purrs, kissing me again. I moan softly into her mouth and that wasn't all she wanted, Lili wanted more from me. She moved her hand down my chest, wishing that nothing had ever happened between us, that she could have kissed me everyday and not have had so much hatred. I knew the thoughts going on in Lili's head because they were going through mine.

I immediately toss myself over her, pinning her down on her back by her wrists. My leg ached and I felt a sharp pain shooting through it. I smile sweetly and she tries to push me off, but I had her stuck. I was way too strong for her to get me off now.

"Sorry Lili, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"No! That's not fair. I didn't get any sort of forewarning!"

"Then, you wouldn't have been angry." I grin."I like it when you're angry at me. It's a big turn-on," I add. I had both of her hands in one of mine and brought them above her head, kissing her neck and nipping at skin."I'd let you go, but I don't trust you to not find the nearest blunt object and hit me over the head with it."

"You can trust me!"

"Uh, no I can't."

"Come on! Your grip is too strong, it hurts."

I bring my head up to look at me."You're not lying huh?"

"No!" She whines. I sigh and gently release her arms. She doesn't do anything, so I guess I could trust her after all."See," she hisses,"I didn't lay a finger on you!"

I smile and bring her shirt above her head, taking it off and throwing it aside. I lean my body forward and let my lips meet hers, and she roughly bites my lips in return.

"You're not serious, are you?" I snort. She just kicks and tries to throw me off again.

"I am! I am so serious," she says, her eyes staring into mine."Please! This isn't what I'm used to!" She whines and kicks me again, and I sigh and shake my head sadly.

"You're used to getting what you want all the time, that's all." I kiss her again before she could talk. She doesn't bite me, but slowly stops kicking me.

"Steve," she says breathlessly,"please stop teasing me..."

I lean down again and kiss her a third time. I could tell she wasn't taking me or anything I was saying seriously. She takes off my own shirt, smirking. I take her panties off along with her skirt with one hand, the other hand sliding up behind her back to unhook her bra and grab her bare breast, playing with her nipple between my two fingers. After my other hand was free, I leaned down and fervently sucked on the other nipple. It seems that Lili's complaints were endless.

"This is not fair, not fair, not fair-"

"Oh come on, Lili, I can't have my fun after you've had yours?!"

"No," she pouts, but still slides my sweatpants and boxers down."What's with you and the sweatpants lately?!" She says. I shrug helplessly and she rolls her eyes.  
I slip inside her, letting out a small gasp in the process. She moans and digs her nails into my back.

"Steve!" She gasps, I pull back out and slip back in again. Her nails dig deeper and I start to thrust in and out of her in a steady rhythm.

She slightly whines underneath me and her breath became labored. I can feel her hot breath on my neck and I started to thrust faster. She slightly moves her hips along with mine. I snake my hand down in between us to thumb her clit.

"_Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing?!" _I hear from the door, and I whip my head around, pulling out of Lili and jumping next to her. Xiayou stares at us, her eyes like saucers.

"Xiao," Lili says softly, pulling my sheets up to her chest.

"Oh _nooo!_ It's too late now! I'm already traumatized! I take back my question! It's obvious that you guys are _fucking like stray cats and multiplying like a herd of roaches._" She snarls.

"Roaches don't travel in herds," I say. Lili lets out a small laugh next to me.

"It's _not funny!_Who has sex in the morning anyway?! I'll be downstairs when you guys' little fuck-fest is over!" Xiao stomps away, apparently upset and Lili laughs.

"Wow."

LILI

I take Steve downstairs after we both get dressed and Xiao was eating a small bowl of ice cream, shaking her head.

"You sick bastards."

"Did you go in my kitchen? Don't go in my kitchen," Steve sighs.

I sit at the table next to Xiao and take my phone out, feeling it vibrate in my pocket.

"Oh, look, a text from Jules!" I say, hoping it would make Xiayou less upset.

"Whoopee." She says flatly, so I just shrug and open it.

_Hey Lili, it's Julia- I've got the biggest strapon you'll ever see!_

"_What?!_" I say, almost gagging. I yelp and throw my phone across the table.

Steve and Xiao cock their heads. I pass my phone around and they both wince.

"Ew," Steve says,"Just ew...girls are quite weird. She's not talking about the penis thingy, is she?!"

I text her back, my thumbs shaking.

_Xcuze me?_

She texts me back fast.

_I SAID I have a strapon 4 u. What part do u not undrstnd?_

The rest of the conversation went a little like this-

_Im not interested._

_y not? wtf..._

_i thought u would guess y_

_idk whats going on with u._

_DID YOU NOT READ YOUR TXT?!_

_Y? I said I had a strapon 4 u, what's wrong with that?! Do u not like strapons?_

_NO!_

_Whats so wrong with strapons?_

_I dont think artificial penises are the type of thing Steve is into, let alone myself._

_WHAT R U TALKING ABOUT?!_

_Read ur other txts...plz_

_OH!Sorry I got a new phone i think it has autocorrect. I meant to say strapon._

_Goddamn it Jules._

_K, how bout I tell u wat I meant...I meant strapon. does that say strapon? It's supposed to say strapon ^^_

_It's not funny. just like, type it out in spaces or something_

_oh, like this? E?_

_YES! THANK YOU!_

I sigh and set down my phone.

"Well, apparently, Julia has a surprise for us."


	16. She Masturbates To Who?

**A/N: Don't own Tekken, bladdy blah blah blah.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAnyhow.**

**I was thinkin of doin a crossover, KH/Tekken. Steve/Namine, Steve/Larxene, sumthin like that. IDK. Maybe Marluxia/Lili. Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhh. But I dunno anyone who likes KH and Tekken, so maybe nawt.**

STEVE

"Hey Steve?" Xiao whispers to me.

"Yes?"

"Want to play a quick prank on Lili before Jules gets here?"

Lili was playing catch by herself with a ball, and she didn't catch it and it bounced off into the kitchen. She sighed, rolling her eyes as well, but gets up to get it anyway.

"Sure. What kinda prank?" Xiao smiles when I say that, and leans in even though Lili was gone.

"Just go up to her and say, 'I know what you did, Lili, there's no hiding it' and I bet she'll confess to something."

"Fine. Sounds cool," I say, so I grab my crutches and jump over to Lili.

I take a deep breath and look at her seriously.

"Steve, have you seen the ball I was playing with? It was a see-through green, hyper-charged so it might've bounced somewhere out of the boundaries, if you know what I mean..."

"Lili, I know what you did. Don't try and lie to me!"

At that, Lili turns pale and looks at her boots, shuffling them around on the floor. She looks me in the eye and grabs my hands and I stare at her straight back.

"Steve, I don't even know why I did it...I mean, I just...but she..."

_She?! What about a she?!_

"She what?"

"She kissed me first! I'm not even lying!"

_Huh?! What?!_

"She...did?"

"Yes! Steve, Xiao and I are _teenagers,_ you know?! So of course we do stupid shit! We just made out...like twice...and it was awesome. Remember when we were at the mall and we were at that resteraunt and me and Xiao both went to the bathroom and so then some lady's phone went off with a Katy Perry song so Xiao just started singing I Kissed A Girl and after she had got to the point where she didn't know the lyrics, she said, 'I've never kissed a girl before,' and I said, 'I haven't either' and so then we just made out, right there!"

"...Uh...wow. I was talking about the other thing."

"Oh...So what if I have wet dreams about other people?! It's not my fault. I can't control the fact that David Beckham is hotter than you."

"No, the other thing!" If I kept this up, she might tell me where the key to her diary is.

"...That one time where I got really drunk and offered Paul a lap dance?"

"Er, no."

"Okay...this is my last, biggest secret that I have no idea how you found out about...you're not upset, right?!"

"I would be upset because...?"

"Listen...I...I never thought you'd find out. I only do it like, on alternate days. Sometimes..."

"Spit it out, already!"

"Sometimes...I...I touch myself and think of Hwoarang. It's just...I know it's so wrong, especially because he really is your friend and he did some fucked up stuff _and_ Xiao is still not _actually over him_, but oh my _god, _Steve, the drive that he gives me, the rush...I mean, of course, sex with you is great and all, but whenever I'm around him...It's so sick, though, I know, because at first I was so very pissed and angry at him coming on to me and everything, but now it feels like I just want him to, you know, er...shag me. I just want to feel his hands all over my body and I want him to tie me up and spank me and make me scream his name and just fuck me until...wow. This got awkward really fast."

"Ahm...yeah. How long has this been...uh..."

"Ever since that night before we went to the mall."

"Wow."

We stood there in the kitchen for a while and looked around awkwardly, hoping Xiao would bust in and break the profound silence, but she didn't.

"Do you think of him when we're..." I question, my eyes darting around the room in an attempt to escape hers, who's gaze were piercing into mine. It made me uncomfortable how she was waiting for my next move, waiting for me to jump.

"Of course not, Steve. Why would you even say that?"

She takes a small step forward, and even though I slightly yearned to take a step back, I meet her halfway and kiss her passionately, a small moan slipping from between her lips. Her hands make their way down from my shoulders to my hips, and next, they slyly move down to my cock. She rubs my hardening member through my pants and I pull away from her lips. She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me into the part of the kitchen where Xiao couldn't see us, and resumes, stopping to squeeze my member.

"Steve, I want you..." She says in my ear, letting her desire and feelings be heard.

"Of course you do," I chuckle softly."Everybody does."

She scowls,"You're impossible," then proceeds to get my pants undone, fumbling with the belt buckle for a while and getting them down. She pulls down my boxers next, and her lips move to the head of my cock after getting down on her knees, a small, kitten-like tongue coming out from in between them to tease me, and I resist my strong urge to grab some of her hair- I had no idea what that was about, but I wanted her to feel the pain, but I just release a moan. She opens her lips wider and takes in almost my full shaft, her head coming back up. She runs her tongue along the sides of my cock. Lili takes her lips off of my member and looks me in the eye.

"You know Xiao is going to probably come in here, right?"

"Ah, fuck her. Just keep going."

Lili was about to put her lips back on my cock when we hear footsteps coming into the kitchen. Lili does a small, barely audible gasp and quickly works to pull my pants up as well as my boxers, and zips up my pants right before Xiao walks in.

"Somebody call me?" She says, pouting when she sees me with a thin sheet of sweat over my face.

"No," Lili says quickly, blushing. She moves her boot and, surprise surprise, she kicks my belt.

"What was that?" Xiao cocks her head, and Lili sighs, picking up my belt, waving it in the air for Xiao to see."Is that- but I..._ew!"_

"Listen, Xiayou, I promise we were just-"

"No no no no no, you got caught _twice! _You guys are fucking shameless, you hear me, shameless!" She shakes her head in disgust, but Lili protests, looking Xiayou straight in the eye.

"Xiao, we weren't really doing anything, I swear. We were just...um...it's sort of personal," Lili finishes, but Xiao rolls her eyes. What is _with_ girls and eye-rolling?!

"Well, I think I deserve to know!"

Silence hits the kitchen in the face like a brick.

"Lili was giving me head," I say truthfully, and Lili's eyes widen. She looked scared. Xiayou looks at the both of us, confused, but then drops on the floor laughing.

"Wow, Steve! You finally got Miss High-And-Mighty to do something _degrading. Hahahahahahahah!"_

Lili sputters and stutters and shoots me an angry look. She opens and closes her mouth like a fish, then finally speaks, and this one made my eyes the size of alien UFO saucers!

"Well, Steve has a thing for using dildos. On himself," she blurts out. Xiao starts laughing even harder, wheezing.

"Lili likes bondage," I retort.

"Steve likes gay porn."

"Lili asked me if I could give her a finger to the butt before."

"Steve turns the color of a tomato sometimes."

After a while of me and Lili going back and forth, we were all laughing until the doorbell rang. We all stop laughing, then head over to the door and open it, Lili getting there first. Julia, grinning, shoves a green tote bag towards Lili. Lili raises an eyebrow, but peers inside anyway.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Julia, are these what I think they are?!"


	17. Steve One, Lili None

STEVE

Julia shoves the bag in Lili's arms.

"Lili, I really got to-"

"Do the brownies have nuts in them? You know I'm allergic to nuts, right?"

"Of course I do! And of course they don't," Julia laughs quickly, but turns and runs to her car."I'll try and come back later, okay, guys?" She pulls off with a screech.

"Wonder why she's in a hurry," Lili rolls her eyes, and sets the bag on the counter. Xiao was sitting on the couch, engulfed in her phone.

"Eh, she probably is taking a new class or humping plants or something, love," I say to Lili, and she blushes. I knew she liked it when I called her love."You know how she is- busy, busy, busy," I laugh.

"Yeah, just like how you guys are busy busy busy in bed," Xiao snorts in spite of herself. I get ready to make a snappy comment back at her, but Lili just throws her arms around my neck,"Damn right we are! You jealous that this is _all mine?"_

"No way!" Xiao says, huffing and turning back to her phone."Now you've pissed her off, Lili," I snicker. Xiao lets out an "humph" and texts some more.

"She'll surv-"

Xiao interuppts Lili, standing up and clearing her throat,"Excuse me, ladies and gentleman and...Steve, Paul has asked me on yet another date...Steve, you'll get along fine with Lili, riiiight?"

"Yeah, Xiao, go ahead and enjoy your date or whatevs," I wave her away. Xiao reluctantly slips out the door, peering at us one last time before closing the door. I nod my head towards the stairs. As soon as as soon as we get up the stairs into my room, I tackle Lili to the bed. She squeals,"Steve!" And my lips go to her neck, biting and sucking as I please. My mouth makes its way up to her ear, nibbling on it, making her giggle slightly.

"I quote...'and I want him to tie me up and spank me and make me scream his name and just fuck me'. Interesting, huh?" I say, and Lili paled."That sounds fun."

"No, Steve, I really don't _mean_ it!"

"Uh-huh..." I take off my belt that Lili had messed with earlier and tie her hands together, tight. She sighs, but she probably saw this coming as much as I did.

"Lili, you may act like this upsets you now, but I'm sure later you'll be begging for me to do it again, to fuck you like this again, to have memake you feel like this again," I grin, and Lili huffs. She doesn't kick me, but squirms around. I take my hands off of hers and fumble around in my bedside drawer to find one of my ties. I set it aside and after reaching up her dress to take her panties off, I tie her feet together.

"This is inhumane! Stop," Lili says, angry. I shrug in response and climb off of the bed, smiling when Lili lets out some pent-up, frustrated whine. I quickly slide down my pants and boxers and tell her to calm down. She stops squirming, but still lets out a whine every now and then. I slide inside of her hot, wet cunt, and she moans,"Steve...fuck!" She curses under her breath for a while, while I'm gaining a steady rhythm. I was thinking of gagging her, but that wouldn't be quite fair. At least not yet. I pound in and out of her cunt, and she lets out a gasp when I slide a wet finger into her arse. "Steve! What the fuck are you...are you crazy?!" She pulls at my belt on her hands, but can't get it off. I start to move my finger slowly, but keep pounding in and out of her pussy fast. She lets out another whimpering moaning sound, "Steve! More... please! More...inside my ass..." She blushes a deep red when she says that, embarassed. I slide another finger inside her arse, and she starts to scream. I never knew she liked _anal._ She never told me _that,_ she didn't tell me anything other than the fact that she likes bondage. I would have never imagined, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't known until now. I move my hips faster, my free hand gripping her round rear end tightly. Her body starts to tremble, her cunt clenching around my shaft. She screams her pleasure, and as her cunt squeezes even tighter, and all of her juices come out on my cock, making a trail down her thighs, as well as mine. I hadn't met mine, but she was way ahead of me.

"Steve...fuck me. In my ass, I mean," she pants, breathless, after recovering from her orgasm. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she replies with a loud,"Please!" I can't do anything but shrug and pull out of her cunt, taking the head of my cock to her arse."Are you sure?" I question. She nods fearfully, but nods again, this time more confident. I push my wet member into her arse, slowly as not to hurt her, then asked her if she was okay. She nods, says she wants more. I take my throbbing, swollen member and push deeper into her body, wanting to come inside her. I start to thrust in and out of her, then finally reach into my drawer and pull out another tie and grab her discarded panties. She doesn't turn around to see what I'm doing, but the next time she moans, opening her mouth wide, I shove her panties into her mouth and tie the tie around her head to make a tight gag. She tries to talk into the gag, but gets interuppted by a moan as I push my member inside her in a quick, deep, strong thrust. I keep moving and, knowing what she likes and what drives her crazy during sex, move my finger to her clit and start to rub and pinch it furiously. I feel my balls tighten up and I keep thrusting until hot jets of my cum drive deep into her, while she meets a second orgasm, my hand becoming drenched in her juices. She screams into the gag, and I while I was not quite sure, I think she might have been biting on it the whole time. I shoot a few more big streams of my spunk before pulling out of her and taking off the gag.

"Steve, you're a piss-poor excuse for a boyfriend and a man, and I hope you burn in hell."


	18. Ganged Up

**AN: Hey, guys... Enjoy! Updates, updates updates**

LILI

I munch on my brownie and lick my lips, Steve and Julia doing the same.

"These are great, Jules!" I mumble and take another bite.

"Yeah, well...it's getting late guys. I'm sort of tired, I've been taking a new class, so I think I'll be heading out."

Julia leaves abruply and Steve seemed oddly silent.

"Somethin's up, little boy," I smirk. He looks up from his hands and sighs.

"Well...um...Hwoarang's coming over. and he's spending the night. So I just assumed that was fine with you and went ahead and let him come over, so he should be here in a bit. And you're fine with that. Right? You are, right?"

I stare at Steve with a look of utmost hatred.

"Why the fuck would you do that when you know that I'm uncomfortable around him?! Steve! God!"

"Sorry! Golly, you didn't-"

_Ding dong..._

"Great, just awesome, Steve," I hiss. I swing open the door and sure enough, The Great Ginger himself stood there.

He grins,"Well looky here."

xXxXxXxX

Steve was snoring away next to me, and I couldn't help wondering if Hwoarang was snooping through my stuff in the guest room. I instead close my eyes, and the door creaks open. What the fuck is he doing? I open one eye and peek, and he was stalking to Steve's side of the bed.

"Sorry, Steve-O," He whispers, then plucks a needle and sticks it into Steve. If I didn't know any better I would have kicked his ass by now, but I stay laying down until I feel a needle stuck into me too.

xXxXxXxX

I wake up in a cold, damp, dank place which must be a cellar. I can't remember anything...ungh...

Hwoarang's face pops up in front of mine. He sighs,"Okay, here's the deal. Me and my partners want one thing from you. We will take it. No screaming. Cooperate and we may just let you live. We want what Steve had, and we _will_ get it from you. You will not tell anybody or else we will come back and do it again."

What? He's not talking about...

I start shrieking into the gag I just figured out I had on, and they start to undress me. I recognize the two other men as Lee and..._Miguel?_ I shriek even louder and once I'm naked, I feel like attacking, but I couldn't move a limb. I started to feel dizzy, and one(I couldn't see anymore, my vision is getting blurry) started to finger me. Another kissed me, while the third sucked and fondled my breasts. I screamed and screamed and felt numb and was tore into and I passed out...

xXxXxXxX

I wake up back in Steve's bed, aching all over. I turn my head, able to move again, and I see Steve fast asleep. Was that...a dream? I look on my left arm, and no doubt, there was a needle mark.


	19. Epilogue

I tipped my head back and took the bottle to the last drop, then was about to grab another when Steve grabbed my wrist.

"Lili, we need to talk. About your...drinking problem."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Lili, where is this coming from? Ever since we got married, you've been...is it me? Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it. Why do you drink so much?"

_Steve, I couldn't hurt you._

But then again...

"Think about Deanna, my love. She looks up to you, and when you come home drunk...it just shatters her world. Not once, not twice, but several times have you done that to her. And it breaks my heart, Lili. Tell me. What's wrong?"

We sit several minutes and I don't utter a word.

_Hwoarang._

_Miguel._

_Lee._

He shakes his head."We're leaving. Me and our daughter." He spins on his heel, and, looking at my shoes, I mumble,"I was raped, Steven."

He stops; next he turns around, gets on his knees in front of me, and hugs me. I place my hand on his head, staring blankly ahead. He cries his tears into my legs.

"_Why?! Why didn't you...Why didn't you tell me?! When, Lili?"_

"Some...years back."

"Oh _God..._ My baby...Why didn't you..."

I lick my lips and I start crying too.

"I swear to you Lili...we'll...we're going to get you help."


End file.
